Novia Comprada
by safiro
Summary: Transcripcion/ La situación económica de Candy y la enfermedad de su madre, la obligan a aceptar la propuesta del millonario Albert Andry, él está obsesionado con ella, pues ha sido la única mujer que lo ha rechazado en toda su vida, ¿Cuál será su proposición?/ Historia de Yurika Cullen
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas esta historia es una TRANSCRIPCION de la original de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente ME PERMITIÓ ADAPTAR sus historias a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

NOVIA COMPRADA

By. Yurika Cullen

Capitulo Uno

Estaba realmente cansada, el día de hoy había sido agotador, por lo menos me quedaban cinco minutos más y por fin terminaría mi turno, aunque eso no significaba que terminara mi día, aun me quedaba mi otro trabajo, el más estresante y fastidioso de todos, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? _necesito_ ambos trabajos. Desafortunadamente soy una chica normal y de pocos recursos, estudio en la universidad en la mañana y tengo dos trabajos, uno en la tarde y otro en la noche, aunque para una chica normal con un solo trabajo le bastaría para sustentarse y para pagar la universidad, a mi definitivamente ambos trabajos me quedan cortos.

Aunque en casa solo somos mi madre y yo, ella no puede trabajar, María Pony lastimosamente desde hace un par de años está padeciendo de cáncer, cuando se lo descubrieron estaba un poco avanzado y aunque inmediatamente se sometió a tratamiento de quimioterapia, todas las sesiones la dejan muy débil y siempre tiene que estar descansando, por lo tanto perdió su trabajo y nadie la quiso contratar después de ello, además yo tampoco se lo hubiera permitido, después de la muerte de mi padre, María Pony ha tenido que trabajar para mantenernos a ambas y en esta ocasión es tiempo de que sea yo quien me haga responsable y de que ella descanse.

Y así ha sucedido, el instituto lo termine con mucho esfuerzo y de igual manera estoy terminando la universidad, pero el tratamiento de quimioterapia y los medicamentos de mi madre son muy caros y me ha costado muchísimo poder pagar todo, por lo que un solo trabajo no me alcanza, trabajo en este café en las tardes y en un bar por las noches, en ambos hago de mesera, aunque en el café los fines de semana ayudo en la cocina.

— Candy, atiende la mesa seis por favor— me dijo Annie, mi compañera de trabajo, una chica bastante amable y enérgica. Mire hacia dicha mesa y suspire frustrada

— ¿Otra vez yo? ¿Por qué no lo atiendes tú?— dije con fastidio

— Candy, sabes perfectamente que siempre exige que tú lo atiendas, no tienes opción—

— Es tan insistente— dije frustrada

— Lo se amiga, pero, anda y atiéndelo, mientras más rápido lo hagas, más rápido terminas— volví a suspirar cansada, Annie me dio una sonrisa para animarme y resignada me dirigí a la mesa seis

— Buenas tardes, ¿Va a tomar lo mismo de siempre?— dije amablemente pero cortante

— Buenas tardes Candy ¿Cómo estás?— me dijo mientras sonreía

— Bien, ¿Lo de siempre?— volví a preguntar irritada, él dio una risita que me provoco borrársela de un puño, _¡era tan arrogante!_

— Siempre tan amable Candy. ¿Cómo está tu madre?— pregunto tranquilamente

— Señor Andry, le recuerdo que estoy trabajando, no se me permite sentarme y charlar, mi madre está igual que siempre, ahora si es tan amable, dígame que va a tomar, no puedo andar perdiendo el tiempo con usted o de lo contrario hare que lo atienda alguien más— él suspiro

— Hoy no voy a tomar nada— me dijo de nuevo tranquilo

— ¿Entonces que hace aquí?—

— Tu turno ya término— me informo

— ¿Perdón?— dije confundida

— Tu turno acaba de terminar el día de hoy, no voy a tomar nada porque quiero hablar contigo y como ya estás libre puedes sentarte y charlar conmigo— yo mire el reloj de pared en medio del café y efectivamente eran las seis de la tarde, fruncí el ceño disgustada, este hombre me sacaba de mis casillas

— Por más que mi turno termine, por si no lo recuerda señor Andry, tengo otro trabajo y no quiero llegar tarde—

— Tu otro trabajo no empieza hasta las siete— me volvió a decir mientras sonreía con arrogancia, yo cada vez me sentía más desesperada e irritada

— Si, efectivamente, pero también está algo lejos de aquí y si me quedo a charlar igual llegare tarde—

— Yo te llevo— volví a suspirar frustrada

— Señor Andry…—

— Albert, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me digas solo Albert?— dijo suspirando cansado

— Señor Andry— volví a decir— y ¿Cuántas veces le he dicho que no me moleste más?— dije molesta

— Yo no te molesto Candy, te estoy ofreciendo algo diferente— yo reí con ironía

— ¿Algo diferente? Lo siento mucho, pero yo no estoy en venta— le dije apretando los dientes

— ¿Por qué no me das diez minutos? Si no te gusta lo que te propongo entonces no te molestare más—

— Lo siento mucho señor Andry, pero no necesita explicarme más, anteriormente he escuchado suficiente, y puedo asegurarle, que no me interesa. Si me disculpa tengo que marcharme— antes de que terminara de girarme para irme, me tomo de un brazo y me detuvo. Me maldije internamente al sentir que me estremecía con su toque

— Espera— me dijo serio, yo me gire rápidamente para mirarlo y para soltarme de su agarre, él me tendió una tarjeta— Toma, si cambias de opinión o necesitas algún tipo de ayuda, solo llámame— estuve a punto de dejarlo con la mano extendida, pero este tipo era tan terco que no me dejaría en paz, así que tome la tarjeta y la guarde en mi bolsillo, asentí levemente en manera de despedida y me perdí a la parte de atrás del café

— ¿Qué quería?— me pregunto Annie cuando nos encontramos atrás

— Lo mismo de siempre— dije recogiendo rápidamente mis cosas y restándole importancia

— Es realmente insistente—

— Si, pero no entiendo porque demonios me molesta justamente a mi, hay millones de mujeres en el mundo que estarían interesadas en él, ¿Por qué yo?— Annie se encogió de hombros— No importa, ahora por su culpa voy a llegar tarde y Niel me va a querer matar, si no me doy prisa perderé el autobús, hablamos mañana Annie— dije mientras salía casi corriendo

— Suerte Candy— me dijo Annie

Efectivamente llegue quince minutos tarde, pues perdí el autobús, Niel se puso furioso y me hizo salir media hora más tarde de lo habitual. Definitivamente este día había sido una total mierda, en la universidad perdí un examen, pues no tuve mucho tiempo de estudiar, en el café me encuentro con el arrogante de Andry y en este maldito bar me tengo que soportar borrachos y gente indecente aparte del imbécil de mi jefe. Si no fuera porque no tengo más opción habría dejado el bar hace mucho, pero el dinero realmente es vital para mí.

Llegue a casa casi a las doce de la noche, mi madre estaba durmiendo así que sin hacer mucho ruido me duche y me senté en la sala a repasar un poco, mañana me realizarían de nuevo el examen que había perdido hoy y no podía perder la oportunidad, me había costado muchísimo convencer al profesor para que me lo repitiera. Cuando el reloj marco las dos de la mañana, considere suficiente y me fui a dormir, en cuanto toque la almohada me quede profunda.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté a las seis cuando el despertador sonó, hice el desayuno para mi madre y para mí pues no tardaría en despertar, ella estaba acostumbrada a levantarse temprano y ni con lo débil que la dejaba la quimioterapia podía evitar esa costumbre.

— Buenos días hija— saludo mi madre cuando entro en la cocina

— Hola mamá, ¿Cómo estás?—

— Mucho mejor— me mintió pues se notaba algo cansada, siempre lo hacía para que no me preocupara, pero su rostro me delataba la verdad, al igual que yo, a mi madre no se le daba bien mentir— ¿Cómo te fue anoche? Tardaste más de lo debido, te espere hasta las once y media pero el sueño me venció—

— María Pony— le dije su nombre, siempre lo hacía cuando quería regañarla por algo— deja de esperarme despierta, tienes que descansar, yo se cuidarme sola, solo se me hizo un poco tarde, es todo— ella suspiro aliviada

— Si solo pudiera ayudarte a trabajando, yo…—

— Ya por favor, ya hablamos de eso— le corte— no te preocupes tanto, debes concentrarte solo en tu recuperación— ella suspiro de nuevo, pero esta vez no era de alivio

— Ayer vinieron por el dinero del alquiler, la señora Heidi nos ha dado un ultimátum—

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?—

— Dice que no puede darte más plazos para pagar, que nos da un periodo de quince días para desalojar si no le tienes el dinero para mañana—

— ¿Mañana? Pero si le pedí que me diera un tiempo hasta la próxima semana, ella había aceptado—

— Según me comentaron las vecinas, al parecer Heidi alquilara este apartamento a un familiar suyo y se lo pagaran más caro— dijo mi madre preocupada

— Tranquila mamá, ya encontrare la solución, no te preocupes, hablare con ella más tarde—

— Hija, esta carga es mucho para ti sola, me preocupas, te ves realmente cansada— _mira quien hablaba de cansancio _

— Ya te dije que no te preocupes mamá. Ya me voy, se me hace tarde— dije viendo el reloj y notando que se me hacía tarde, también rezando para que no me dijera más nada, ella no podía con las preocupaciones, tenía que estar tranquila. María Pony suspiro

— Esta bien, suerte— me dijo, se acercó a mí y me dio un beso y un abrazo, yo le respondí y salí lo más rápido que pude, no quería ponerme a llorar como una niña cuando mi madre necesitaba estar tranquila y así solo la preocuparía

Salí del apartamento y salude a unas cuantas vecinas, baje hasta el primer piso del edificio y vi a Heidi saliendo hacia la calle, este era el momento para hablar con ella, así que corrí hasta su encuentro, no sin antes tropezarme en el proceso.

— ¡Heidi!— la llame antes de que se subiera a su auto, ella giro y cuando me vio rodo los ojos

— Ah, Candy— fue su simple saludo— imagino que me buscas por lo que le dije ayer a tu madre— yo asentí

— Me habías dado plazo hasta la próxima semana, ¿Por qué de repente ese ultimátum?—

— Lo siento mucho Candy, pero estas muy atrasada con los pagos, ya te he ayudado en lo que podía, pero no puedo seguir dándote más plazos, necesito el dinero para mañana y si no, ya sabes, tienes quince días para el desalojo—

— Pero…—

— No más peros Candy, esa es mi última palabra— y sin decir más se subió a su auto y se fue

Llegue cinco minutos tarde a la universidad gracias a mi pequeña charla con Heidi, solo esperaba que el profesor me dejara entrar y hacer el examen, había estudiado bastante y necesitaba ganar ese examen pues era una nota importante para mi asignatura e iba bastante mal. Aunque a mí me encantaba la literatura, sabía que esa carrera no me serviría de mucho para encontrar trabajo, así que había optado por Administración Empresarial y la verdad algunas materias me eran bástate difíciles.

Toque la puerta de mi salón y cuando el profesor apareció puse mi mejor y por ende la peor imitación de Annie cuando a pucheros se refiere. El profesor me miro y al reconocerme salió cerrando la puerta.

— Buenos días, siento mucho llegar tarde pero…—

— Señorita White— me dijo él mirándome con algo de ¿lastima?— Lo siento mucho, pero no la puedo dejar entrar a mi clase—

— Profesor Banner, por favor, le prometo que no vuelvo a llegar tarde, usted sabe lo importante que es este examen para mí— le suplique

— Lo se señorita White y le aseguro que no es por su llegada tarde, yo no tendría problema en dejarla entrar, pero el director nos ha dado la orden de no dejarla entrar a ninguna clase, pues está usted atrasada con los pagos del semestre— _¿Qué?_ Dios mío ¿Aquí también? Había estado tan preocupada en reunir el dinero de la quimioterapia que me había olvidado de pagar el semestre también— Así que lo siento mucho señorita White, pero no se preocupe por mi clase, ni por el examen, cuando realice el pago y pueda entrar de nuevo, le prometo que la dejare repetir el examen y le daré un taller para que suba sus notas— me dijo el profesor como una especie de consuelo. Yo simplemente asentí y me fui

Salí de la universidad y vague por las calles un rato ¿Qué rayos iba a hacer? no tenía dinero para pagar el alquiler del departamento, ni el semestre de la universidad, la próxima semana tenía que pagar la quimioterapia de mi madre y solo tenía la mitad del dinero. Tendría que dejar la universidad y conseguirme otro trabajo en las mañanas o uno de tiempo completo y compensar el dinero que me estaba faltando, no había querido dejar la universidad antes, pero ahora tendría que hacerlo. Camine hasta el café y aunque no fuera mi turno, entre, tal vez si hablaba con alguien me sentiría mejor o encontraría una solución, tal vez podría pedir que me dieran un horario de tiempo completo.

— ¿Candy?— pregunto Patricia, la esposa del dueño— ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?— ni siquiera habían abierto el café, apenas eran las ocho de la mañana, los empleados venían a las ocho treinta y el café se abría a las nueve, solo estaba Paty en el lugar

— Hola Paty, ¿Cómo estás?— dije sentándome en la barra frente a ella y suspirando

— Bien, pero veo que tu no tanto, te traeré un café—

— No tengo dinero para pagarlo— ella me miro frunciendo el ceño

— ¿Quién dice que te lo voy a cobrar? Va por cortesía de la casa— Paty me sirvió el café y lo acepte, realmente lo necesitaba— Ahora si dime ¿Qué te pasa?— le conté todo y le pregunte si podía hacer un turno de tiempo completo— No lo creo Candy, sabes que Ster trajo a su hermano Archie para que hiciera un turno en las mañanas y aunque no necesitaba otro mesero, Archie viene del sur y no tenía dinero ni trabajo, Ster le prometió ayudarlo y le dio el trabajo, pero sabes que estamos más que completos— yo asentí, lo sabía, pero aun así nada perdía con preguntar— Aunque, nada perdemos con preguntarle, tal vez no te consiga algo aquí, pero puede conseguirte algo en otro lado, pero Candy ¿Estas segura que quieres salirte de la universidad? Solo te faltan unas semanas de este semestre y un semestre más—

— Tengo que hacerlo, puedo terminar luego, ahora lo más importante es conseguir un trabajo que me dé el dinero suficiente para pagar todo lo necesario, especialmente la quimioterapia—

— Pero Candy…—

— Tranquila Paty, ya veré que puedo hacer—

— No te preocupes Candy— Dijo luego de unos segundos en silencio— todo se solucionara, no pierdas la esperanza— yo asentí— Toma, ¿Por qué no buscas en el periódico? tal vez encuentres algo—

Acepte el periódico y empecé a hojearlo, pero luego de revisarlo casi por completo no había nada, todos los trabajos necesitaban experiencia en dicha área y yo no tenía más experiencia que de camarera, seguí mirando ya sin esperanzas el periódico y una página en especial me llamo la atención, era un reporte sobre las empresas Andry, sobre lo bien que les estaba yendo en el año y la buena administración que estaba haciendo el único hijo del famoso empresario William Andry, _Albert Andry_, un joven de veintiocho años que a su corta edad ya había conseguido muchísimos logros en la empresa.

Rápidamente lleve mi mano al bolsillo de mi pantalón, el mismo que había tenido puesto ayer y en donde había guardado la tárjate de Albert Andry. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Estaba tan desesperada como para aceptar su proposición? ¿Podía más mi dignidad que mi necesidad? Definitivamente mi dignidad no le iba a pagar la quimioterapia a María Pony y no iba a pagar el alquiler del apartamento y mucho menos mi universidad, ¿Estaba tan desesperada como para aceptar su propuesta? Definitivamente _lo estaba._ Deje el periódico sobre la barra y me levante.

— ¿Encontraste algo?— me pregunto Paty

— Algo así, pero no estoy segura, luego te cuento. ¿Paty?— ella me miro— ¿puedo faltar a mi turno el día de hoy?—

— Claro que si Candy, le pediré a Archie que te suplante el día de hoy—

— Gracias, hablamos luego— y salí. Tal vez a partir de hoy no volviera al café

Saque la tarjeta personal de Andry y mire la dirección, no estaba muy lejos de ahí, tome un autobús y en el transcurso analice lo que iba a hacer.

**Sé que aún está pendiente la historia se labios del pecado pero Miko la autora no la actualizado por lo que todas estamos en la misma situación que paso con la pareja, espero que ella pronto logre actualizar y poder seguir deleitándonos con su relato.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicas esta historia es una TRANSCRIPCION de la original de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente ME PERMITIÓ ADAPTAR sus historias a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

NOVIA COMPRADA

By. Yurika Cullen

**Capitulo Dos**

Albert Andry había aparecido una tarde en el café hace más o menos cuatro meses, desde entonces no ha escondido su _interés_ por mí, no deja que nadie más que no sea yo lo atienda en el café, en ocasiones me espera cuando mi turno termina y se ofrece a llevarme a mi otro trabajo, pero yo nunca he aceptado. Después de un tiempo, hace más o menos un mes, lo enfrente una tarde que me estaba esperando a fuera del café y le pregunte qué demonios quería, era lógico que un hombre tan rico como él no podía estar interesado en alguien como yo, sin tener una segunda intención.

Me dijo que le gustaba y sorprendentemente que me _deseaba. _Sí, yo era un capricho para él, según me dio a entender, ninguna mujer se le ha negado en la vida y mis constantes rechazos lo tenían frustrado, hasta el punto de investigar mi vida, Albert Andry se había tomado la _molestia_ de averiguar todo sobre mi y por ende mi situación económica, el estado de mi madre, mi carrera en la universidad, _todo_, entonces su táctica cambio, empezó a ofrecerme una _ayuda_, con mis problemas económicos, lo cual yo interprete como _la_ _compra de mis servicios_, me ofendí y lo insulte y aun así no deja de aparecerse todos los días en el café, incluso ha ido al bar de _Los Legan_, en donde trabajo en las noches solo para insistir con su _ayuda desinteresada_.

Nunca le comente a nadie la propuesta de Albert Andry, pues me daba vergüenza, para todos, él simplemente está interesado en mí y va todos los días al café en busca de una cita. Pero ahora era diferente, realmente mi situación era mala y estaba tan desesperada que estaba yendo directamente hacia él, para prácticamente ofrecerle _mis servicios_ de prostituta, porque así lo veo, un acuerdo de esa clase, solo lo hacen mujeres de esa tipo, pero si por el bien de mi madre, tendría que convertirme en una, _lo haría. _

Entre al gran edificio y pregunte en recepción el piso en el que se encontraba la oficina de Albert Andry, tome el ascensor y subí hasta el piso dieciséis.

— Buenos días— salude a la chica rubia sentada afuera de su oficina, tenía un letrero en su escritorio que la identificaba como _"Susana Legan Secretaria Presidencia"_

— Buenos días— saludo ella amablemente

— ¿Se encuentra el señor Albert Andry?—

— Si señorita, ¿Tiene cita?—

— No—

— Lo siento mucho, pero no la puedo dejar pasar, el señor Andry no atiende a nadie sin cita—

— ¿Podrías por favor decirle que es Candy White? Tal vez a mí me atienda sin cita— le dije amablemente a la chica, ella me miro sorprendida, pero hizo lo que le pedí, tomo el teléfono y pude ver que marco la extensión cuatro

— Señor Andry— dijo cuándo le contestaron— Aquí hay alguien que quiere verlo, dice que es la señorita Candy White— Susana abrió los ojos algo sorprendida mientras escuchaba lo que Albert Andry le decía por teléfono— Si señor— dijo al final y colgó— Sígame, el señor Andry la espera—

— Gracias— le respondí y la seguí adentro de la oficina

Cuando estuve adentro, lo vi sentado atrás de su escritorio tecleando algo en el ordenador, levanto la vista cuando entramos y giro el ordenador un poco lejos de el para luego sentarse derecho hacia nosotros.

— Candy, que sorpresa— me dijo con esa maldita sonrisa torcida suya, aunque fuera una sonrisa realmente encantadora, también era arrogante, era obvio que le daba mucho gusto que fuera yo quien viniera a buscarlo— siéntate— me dijo señalando una silla frente suyo— ¿Quieres algo de tomar?—

— No, gracias— le dije seria

— Está bien, Susana, puedes retirarte, como te dije, no me pases llamadas y no quiero que nadie me moleste— dijo viendo a la chica parada atrás mío

— Si señor Andry, con permiso— y se fue

— Bien, ¿A que debo el honor de tu visita Candy?— me dijo sonriendo de nuevo. Yo tome aire y suspire para calmarme, no importa que tan desagradable pudiera ser esto, todo era por Mamá, esta era mi última opción

— Pues— dije tratando de no sonar nerviosa— digamos que esta vez sí estoy interesada en escuchar tu propuesta— Albert alzo ambas cejas, apoyo los codos de sus brazos en el escritorio y entrelazo los dedos

— ¿Esta vez _si_ estas interesada?— dijo riendo— ¿Y qué paso, que esta vez si quieres escucharme?— dijo riendo de nuevo de manera arrogante, con eso tuve suficiente

— Bien, será mejor que me vaya, esto no fue una buena idea— dije levantándome

— Espera— dijo levantándose también— Espera Candy, siéntate— yo me gire a verlo pero no me senté— Discúlpame si te ofendí, pero en verdad me resulta muy sorprendente que después de todo vengas a hablar conmigo, siendo yo él que ha ido todos los días a pedirte algunos minutos de tu tiempo y recibiendo negativas todos los días—

— Y no pienso pedirte disculpas por eso— le dije la verdad. Él nuevamente alzo ambas cejas y volvió a invitarme a sentar con un gesto de su mano, esta vez accedí

— Me dejas peor que antes, dime entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—

— Ya te lo dije, vengo a escuchar tu propuesta y si no pienso pedir disculpas por las negativas anteriores, es porque sé que hice lo correcto—

— Y si hiciste lo correcto ¿Qué haces aquí?—

— ¿Te importa tanto saber el por qué? ¿No te basta con el hecho de que por fin te voy a escuchar? O acaso ¿ya no quieres hablarlo?—

— Claro que quiero, pero también quiero saber que ha pasado que has tenido que buscarme, si piensas escucharme y tal vez considerar mi propuesta, entonces yo también tengo derecho a saber el motivo por el que me escuchas o aceptas— me dijo serio. Yo suspire

— ¿Por qué mas va a hacer? conoces perfectamente mi situación, tú me has estado ofreciendo tú _ayuda_ todo este tiempo y yo me he negado a aceptarla, pero si vengo hasta aquí a hablar contigo es porque no tengo más opción, es hacer esto o arriesgar a Mamá—

— ¿Le paso algo a tu madre?— me pregunto preocupado. ¿En verdad le importaba? Todo este tiempo siempre me ha preguntado por ella, pero lo he considerado como una forma de recordarme una parte de mis deudas

— Ella está bien o al menos igual que siempre—

— Entonces, debo interpretar todo lo que has dicho, como que tus ingresos no aguantaron tus deudas y estás desesperada— me dijo aun con su expresión seria

— Si— volví a decirle la verdad ¿para qué mentir?

— Entonces, estas aceptando mi ayuda, te estas "rebajando" a escuchar mi propuesta— remarco lo que muchas veces le dije, siempre le decía que nunca me rebajaría a estar con alguien por dinero por muy necesitada que estuviera. _Esto es realmente humillante_— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente?—

— ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?—

— Ya deberías saber, que me enterare de todos modos, ¿Por qué no me lo dices tú?— yo suspire frustrada

— Tengo quince días para desalojar el apartamento, el plazo para pagar el alquiler es mañana y no tengo el dinero, en la universidad tampoco pague el semestre y no me permiten ir a clases, además lo más importante es que la próxima semana tengo que pagar la quimioterapia de María Pony, mi mamá y solo tengo la mitad del dinero, desistí de la universidad para buscar un trabajo de tiempo completo, pero todos requieren experiencia, así que mi última opción eres tú, por muy rebajada que me sienta no tengo más opción, soy yo o Mamá y definitivamente no voy a arriesgar a mi madre— él frunció el ceño

— Vaya, me agrada tu honestidad, pero no veo porque te sientes rebajada—

— ¿Te parece poco? Prácticamente me estoy vendiendo, aunque, basta de hablar de mí, ¿Me vas a decir tu proposición sí o no?— Albert puso un semblante tranquilo

— Si— dijo luego de unos segundos— pero repito, no tienes por qué sentirte rebajada, yo no te estoy comprando ni nada por el estilo, puedo ver en tus ojos lo que estás pensando y no tiene nada que ver con lo que yo te quiero ofrecer—

— ¿Qué estoy pensando?— le pregunte irritada

— Candy, tú crees que yo te voy a ayudar económicamente a cambio de que te acuestes conmigo— yo fruncí el ceño, obviamente era eso ¿Qué más podía ser?— pero estas equivocada, yo no necesito pagarle a una mujer para que este en mi cama, es cierto que me gustas y no te niego que te deseo, pero eso no es lo que yo te quiero proponer—

— ¿Entonces qué es? De verdad me confundes— le dije

— Durante los últimos meses, he tenido a todo el mundo sobre mí, insistiéndome en que me case, en que es hora de buscar una mujer para pasar mi vida y todo lo demás y la verdad ya estoy harto de todo eso, no es que no quiera comprometerme, pero no me gusta que me presionen, cuando llegue la mujer adecuada lo hare sin chistar pero mientras, no es de mi agrado que estén cuestionando mis actos y tratando de decirme que hacer y cuando hacerlo— yo seguía sin comprender— la tarde cuando fui por primera vez al café, estaba casi huyendo de todo el mundo, quería descansar y pensar con claridad las cosas y entonces te vi, realmente me gustas Candy, y como te lo he dicho antes, me sorprendió que te negaras a salir conmigo, ninguna mujer se me ha negado y aunque suene arrogante muchas son las que se me ofrecen, eso hizo que me gustaras más, las cosas fáciles pierden el interés, y habla muy bien de ti el que no fueras como todas—

— Sigo sin comprender— le dije, él dio un suspiro y continuó

— Continúe yendo a verte todos los días y a proponerte que saliéramos, el que te negaras me hacía desearte mucho más, entonces quise saber más de ti, quise saber que te motivaba a rechazarme, si tal vez estabas casada o tenías pareja, pero agradablemente no la tienes, aun así me entere de tu madre y tus problemas económicos, de que tenías otro trabajo e ibas a la universidad. Cuando te ofrecí mi ayuda lo hice sin interés, me parece sorprendente que una chica como tú, con todas las necesidades que tiene, se esfuerce tanto para salir adelante y aun así sabiendo mi posición económica, nunca intentaste salir conmigo ni conmoverme con tu historia para que te ayudara—

Él hizo una pausa se levantó y se acercó a mí, se recostó en el escritorio al lado de mi silla y me tomo una mano, tuve la idea de quitarla cuando sentí una descarga en ella, pero lo considere muy grosero de mi parte después de todo lo bueno que él había dicho de mí, deje mi mano tomada con la suya y levante mi rostro para mirarlo a los ojos, realmente tenía unos ojos preciosos, no negaba que Albert Andry era un hombre muy sorprendente, demasiado guapo para mi salud, pero también era un hombre peligroso y no en el sentido de que fuera malo, si no que su imponencia era muy influenciable en mí y si no me andaba con cuidado, terminaría entrometida sentimentalmente con él, pero al final resultaría con el corazón roto.

— Mi ayuda aún está en pie Candy— volvió a hablar— yo te ofrezco mi ayuda sin ningún tipo de interés, sin nada a cambio, pero en los pocos meses que te conozco, te he analizado bien y sé que no vas a aceptar mi dinero a cambio de nada— me dijo serio

— Obviamente— le reitere, a mí no me gustaba ser una carga para nadie, ni siquiera me gusta que me den regalos en las fechas especiales, entonces obviamente, yo no voy a aceptar que él me ayude en mis problemas a cambio de nada

— Lo imaginaba, entonces, te tengo otra propuesta— dijo mirándome directamente— como te dije anteriormente, todos esperan que me comprometa y después me case, yo estuve analizando las cosas y he llegado a la conclusión de que si quiero que me dejen en paz, tengo que conseguir mínimamente una novia y comprometerme con ella después— yo fruncí el ceño, no me gustaba nada como iban las cosas— pero no es tan fácil, conseguir a alguien que se preste para eso puede que resulte fácil, claro que sí, mucha gente por dinero hace lo que sea, pero arriesgo mucho, si las cosas no salen bien, dicha persona se puede aprovechar eso y dañar mi reputación y la de mi familia, lo que digan de mi me importa poco, pero valoro mucho a mi familia y no me gustaría que terminara involucrada en chismes por mi culpa—

— Deja de dar rodeos y dime que es lo que me propones— le apure nerviosa, Albert apretó su agarre en mi mano

— Que seas tú quien se haga pasar por mi novia y mi prometida— yo abrí los ojos asustada, aunque viniera preparada para otra proposición más indecente, esta me dejaba petrificada— déjame terminar primero y luego podrás decirme lo que quieras— me pidió antes de que lo interrumpiera— no te estoy pidiendo que te acuestes conmigo Candy, ya te lo dije, no es necesario, pero sé que puedo contar contigo para esto, eres una persona honesta y de valores, el que hayas venido aquí para escucharme pensando que te propondría algo totalmente indecoroso, no quita nada de lo antes dicho, porque sé que solo te motiva tu madre y su estado y me parece que eres muy valiente y la debes querer mucho si te pensabas prestar para ser algo como mi amante solo por ella, por eso eres la persona ideal, sé que más adelante no te vas a aprovechar de lo que te estoy diciendo para sacarme dinero hablando mal de mí, lo que te propongo no es nada indecente, solo te pido que te hagas pasar por mi prometida, yo te ayudare con tu madre y tus problemas económicos como pago— yo me levante y retira mi mano de las suyas

— ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo crees que me voy a hacer pasar por tu prometida? ¿Por qué precisamente yo? Aunque me dijeras todas esas tonterías algo más tienes que esconder—

— Candy, yo no te escondo nada, está bien que un factor importante es el hecho de que me gustes, pero obviamente no pondría a alguien a hacer ese papel si mínimamente no me sintiera a gusto a su lado, pero es solo eso, yo necesito una novia y tú necesitas dinero, para mí no es problema dártelo, pero tú misma dijiste que no lo aceptabas sin nada a cambio, pues esa es mi condición, que te hagas pasar por mi novia y luego mi prometida—

¿Qué hacer? analizando las cosas, su proposición era muy tentadora, además el hecho de que mañana era mi último plazo para pagar el alquiler, que no me acepten más en la universidad y que la próxima semana es el plazo para la quimioterapia, me presionaba mucho más, el mismo dijo que no me estaba pidiendo que me acostara con él y era un alivio escucharlo, después de todo ¿Qué tan malo era ser su novia o prometida? Y aunque fuera malo, tenía que hacerlo por Mamá, si no aceptaba no tendría como pagar sus medicamentos y su tratamiento, además cuando ella se enterara lo de la universidad, se preocuparía demasiado, ella lo menos que quería, era que abandonara mi carrera y lo menos que necesitaba era que mi madre se preocupara y enfermara más.

— Exactamente ¿Qué tendría que hacer yo como tu… _prometida_?— Albert me miro y aunque su semblante seguía serio, sus ojos expresaban algo de alegría por mi interés

— Todo lo que hace una prometida, me acompañarías a algunas cenas familiares y tal vez de negocios y deberíamos dejar que nos vieran juntos en público—

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo?—

— No se por cuánto tiempo, el que sea necesario para calmar a mi familia, cuando consideremos un tiempo prudente en el que todos vean que somos novios, nos comprometemos y luego rompemos alegando diferencias, de ese modo dejaran de acosarme por un tiempo en que me case—

— Te advierto que no soy buena mintiendo, no sé qué tan bien pueda hacer un papel como ese— esta vez Albert no se aguantó y me dio su típica sonrisa torcida

— ¿Significa que aceptas?—

— Creo que si— dije resignada y suspirando

— ¿Aceptas sin preguntar por el dinero?— cierto, se supone que por eso estaba allí— dime la cantidad que consideres necesaria—

— ¿Y yo que voy a saber cuánto cobra una falsa novia o prometida?— dije sarcástica— tu eres quien me está ofreciendo esto ¿No? Pon tú un precio—

— ¿Qué te parece si te doy dos mil dólares semanales para tus gastos personales? El dinero de tu universidad, el apartamento y la quimioterapia, serian aparte, esos los pagaría yo directamente ¿Es poco?— yo abrí los ojos asombrada

— ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Es demasiado!— casi grite, Albert frunció el ceño— de ninguna manera te recibiré tanto dinero—

— Hagamos algo entonces— me dijo— déjame pagar la universidad, el apartamento y el tratamiento de tu madre y pon tu una cantidad para tus gastos— yo negué— Candy, el tratamiento de tu madre y la universidad no están en negociación, eso lo pagare quieras o no— yo fruncí el ceño y suspire irritada

— Con que pagues el tratamiento de mi madre me queda bien, mi trabajo en el café me da perfectamente para pagar mi universidad y el apartamento, incluso dejare el trabajo en el bar— él frunció el ceño

— Obviamente vas a dejar el trabajo en ese bar de mala muerte, ni siquiera necesitas el del café, te voy a pagar la universidad, el apartamento y el tratamiento de tu madre quieras o no, ya te lo dije, además te voy a depositar una cantidad mensual para tus gastos personales, tu misma me dijiste que si yo te proponía este negocio yo mismo te daba un precio, pues bien, lo estoy haciendo, punto— dijo totalmente serio. Yo suspire resignada

— ¡Bien! pero el dinero que deposites para mis gastos ni siquiera lo voy a tocar. Mejor dime ¿vas a hacer algún contrato?— él volvió a fruncir el ceño

— No—

— ¿No? Pero, es mucho dinero y…—

— Nada de peros, eres una persona honesta, no hace falta hacer ningún contrato, aparte no necesito que nadie se entere de esto, es algo entre tú y yo, nadie más, por lo que tendrás que mentirle a todo el mundo, no quiero que a alguien se le zafe la verdad o vayan con el chisme a mis padres, aunque dejo tu madre a tu elección, tal vez quieras decirle la verdad—

— ¡Ni loca! Si mi madre se entera que finjo ser tu novia por dinero se va a sentir muy mal, va a pensar que es la culpable y necesito que ella esté tranquila con sus tratamientos— Albert sonrió

— En verdad, eres una gran hija, debes quererla mucho—

— ¿Y qué esperabas? Es mi madre, hago lo que sea por ella—

— Bien, entonces, hemos hecho un trato— me extendió su mano. Yo mire su mano y luego su cara, él me sonreía, nuevamente mire su mano y dando un suspiro la acepte

— Es un trato— le dije— ¿Cuándo se supone que empezamos?— pregunte algo cohibida, aun se me hacía muy rara la idea

— Hoy mismo— yo abrí los ojos asombrada. _¿Hoy?_ No estaba preparada para algo tan pronto— Yo soy bastante tradicional en esto ¿sabes?— me dijo— Por lo que considero, que primero debemos ir a hablar con tu madre— _tan tradicional que me paga por ello_

— Hoy no Albert, déjame primero hablar con mi madre antes de llevarte, no puedo darle una impresión así, aunque sé que mamá se va a sobre emocionar, tengo que prepararla— si, a mi madre le dará un gran gusto, siempre me andaba presionando para que consiguiera novio

— Está bien, será cuando tú quieras. Por cierto— camino hasta el otro lado de su escritorio de nuevo y abrió uno de los cajones, saco una chequera y un bolígrafo— Dijiste que tenías plazo hasta mañana para pagar el apartamento y que debías pagar la universidad para poder regresar ¿Cuánto es por todo? Incluye también lo del tratamiento de tu madre, te hare los cheques por separado— yo suspire frustrada, no me acostumbraba a que me dieran dinero, Albert levanto su rostro y me miro de nuevo, alzo ambas cejas como animándome a hablar, yo le dije las cantidades al fin y luego de escribirlas y firmar los cheques me los entrego

— Gracias— le dije suavemente

— No tienes por qué agradecérmelo, no te estoy dando dinero como regalo Candy, esto es un trato ¿recuerdas? Considéralo como cualquier trabajo— de nuevo suspire

— Okey— él sonrió

— Te llevo a casa— yo iba a negarme pero al final asentí, no tenía caso discutir con este hombre

Antes de salir Albert me ofreció su mano poniendo la palma hacia arriba indicándome que lo tomara de la mano. Yo la tome y él entrelazo sus dedos con los míos, nuevamente me reprendí por sentir cosquillas con su toque.

— No soy buena fingiendo, va a ser muy difícil— le advertí

— Solo tranquilízate— me dijo y salimos

Cuando Susana su secretaria nos vio salir de la mano abrió los ojos asombrada, mire alrededor y pude comprobar que muchos tenían la misma expresión que ella, eso me ponía más nerviosa.

— Susana — le dijo él

— Dígame Señor Andry—

— Cancela mi agenda para hoy—

— Si señor—

— Nos vemos mañana— se despidió, yo simplemente asentí levemente a la chica

— Hasta luego señor Andry, Señorita White— se despidió ella

Bajamos hasta el primer piso y el recorrido fue igual, todos se sorprendían al vernos de la mano, él simplemente se despedía de sus empleados mientras caminábamos hasta el estacionamiento como si nada. Me abrió la puerta de su Camaro y luego de sentarse en el asiento del conductor me hablo.

— Te invito a almorzar antes de llevarte a tu casa Candy, tenemos muchas cosas que hablar y aclarar, si somos novios, es lógico que debamos saber lo más importante del otro, así que debemos ponerlos al día— yo asentí, pero ¿almorzar? Mire mi reloj y eran las doce con diez minutos, ¿tanto tiempo había pasado hablando con Albert? Ya era de tarde y yo había llegado a su oficina en la mañana


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicas esta historia es una TRANSCRIPCION de la original de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente ME PERMITIÓ ADAPTAR sus historias a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

NOVIA COMPRADA

By. Yurika Cullen

**Capitulo Tres**

Albert me llevo a un restaurante muy tranquilo y para nada costoso ni ostentoso, yo me sentí relajada por eso, estuvimos hablando un poco de muchas cosas, los gustos, música, pasatiempos favoritos y todo lo que un par de novios debían conocer, me sorprendió saber que teníamos muchísimas cosas en común y que aunque fuera un hombre rico, no gustaba de ir a lugar caros y refinados, prefería los lugares tranquilos donde pudiera comer sin que la gente este remarcándote los modales.

Pasamos un rato agradable, nunca me había dado la oportunidad de conocerlo y hablarle nada más que para tomarle la orden, pero luego del almuerzo y de una larga charla me llevo a mi edificio y se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla, era la primera vez que se acercaba de ese modo conmigo y tengo que reconocer que me agrado, Albert no era presumido ni imponente como pensé antes, aunque se viera duro y frio, era alguien muy tranquilo, solo algo serio y reservado. Tal vez este trato no sería tan difícil de cumplir.

Cuando entre al edificio le pregunte a Tom el vigilante, por Heidi, me informo que justo acaba de llegar y que se encontraba en el tercer piso, subí y me agrado muchísimo la cara que puso Heidi al ver que le pagaba a tiempo, de ese modo no tenía escusas para sacarnos y yo podría respirar tranquila. Al día siguiente iría a la universidad pagaría y presentaría mi examen e incluso iría de una vez a la clinica de mi madre para pagar el tratamiento. No podía evitar sentirme tranquila y feliz, sea como fuera que me vaya a ganar ese dinero, lo valía cada centavo, por el bienestar de mi madre sería la mejor novia y prometida del planeta si era necesario.

Llegue a casa y mi madre se sorprendió de verme tan temprano, pues se supone que estaría en el café, luego de decirle que me había tomado un día de descanso mi madre se alegró pues estaba preocupada por mi salud ya que trabajo de lunes a domingo sin descanso. También se puso muy feliz cuando le conté que pague a tiempo el alquiler, no tenía por qué decirle lo de la universidad ni la quimioterapia pues ella no estaba al tanto de lo difícil que se me estaba haciendo pagar todo eso, solo supo lo del alquiler porque Heidi hablo con ella, si no, tampoco lo hubiera sabido. También le conté que dejaría el trabajo en el bar y Mamá realmente se alegró por eso, le mentí diciéndole que recibiría un aumento en el café pues cubriría dos puestos, así que no necesitaba ir al bar de _Los Legan._

Eso me recuerda que, tengo que llamar a Niel y decirle que no voy a volver, otra cosa más que me alegra, odiaba ese maldito bar, aunque el trabajo en el café no lo voy a dejar, la gente se va a preguntar de donde estoy sacando dinero si no tengo ningún trabajo, y aunque a los chicos del café me toca admitirles que Albert me ayudara _un poco_, el resto de la gente no tiene por qué enterarse.

— Mama, hay algo que tengo que decirte— le dije nerviosa, mi madre lo noto y se preocupo

— ¿Qué es hija? No me asustes—

— Tranquilízate mamá, no es nada malo o eso creo— solté una risita nerviosa

— ¿Qué es?—

— Bueno, es que, quería contarte que, tengo… _novio_— me puse tan roja como una fresa. Mi madre me miro, abrió los ojos y luego me abrazo fuerte

— ¡Eso es genial! ¿Quién es? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Dónde lo conociste? ¿Es guapo? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? ¿Se están cuidando?—

— ¡Mamá!— la interrumpí sonrojada— para por favor— mi madre se calló pero me miro ilusionada, se nota que tenía millones de preguntes en la punta de la lengua— se llama Albert Andry, tiene veintiocho años, lo conocí en el café, si, es guapo, no te había dicho nada porque apenas estamos empezando y no, no hemos llegado hasta ese punto en la relación— María Pony suspiro emocionada

— ¿Cuándo me lo vas a presentar?—

— Justo quería hablarte de eso, Albert quiere conocerte así que le dije que hablaría primero contigo y luego lo traería aquí—

— Tráelo mañana— dijo emocionada— muero por conocerlo, ya era hora Candy, tienes veinte años ¡yo pensé que te quedarías beata!—

— ¡Mamá!— volví a decir avergonzada, mi madre a veces actuaba como una niña

— No sabes la alegría que me da hija— dijo abrazándome— tenía mucho miedo de morirme y dejarte sola, al menos cuando lo conozca sabré que tipo de persona es y me sentiré totalmente tranquila al saber que estas en buenas manos—

— Mamá, no vuelvas a decir eso, tú vas a vivir por muchos años— dije regañándola y abrazándola fuertemente

— Aunque digas eso, algún día me voy a morir, todos lo haremos, pero cuando llegue mi día quiero que tú no estés sola—

— Deja de hablar de muerte, mejor vamos, preparare la cena— dije cambiando el tema

Mi madre me acompaño a la cocina y todo el resto de la tarde y la noche lo paso dándome concejos para mi relación y para tener a un hombre feliz y a mi lado toda la vida. Yo la escuche todo lo necesario pero cuando la conversación estaba subiendo mucho de tono la di por terminado diciéndole que tenía que estudiar para un examen mañana, aunque ella noto que fue solo por evadirla estaba tan emocionada con la idea de que tuviera novio que no dijo nada y se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me levante más animada, al final resulto cierto que estudie para mi examen y aunque me acosté un poco tarde por quedarme estudiando, dormí como nunca, el alivio de saber que no tenía que correr de un lado al otro para conseguir el dinero para todo, me ponía realmente feliz. Llegue a la universidad bien temprano y lo primero que hice fue dirigirme a secretaria para cancelar mi semestre y que me pudieran aceptar en las clases, la chica me dio un recibo y una nota para presentarla en mis clases y de ese modo me dejaran entrar.

El profesor Banner al parecer se alegró mucho de verme en su clase y me permitió presentarle el examen inmediatamente, cuando lo entregue me sentí realmente segura de que iba a ganarlo con una buena nota, pues las preguntas me habían parecido fáciles o tal vez es porque había estudiado mucho para ese examen, el profesor también me entrego un par de hojas donde habían unos talleres los cuales me ayudarían a mejorar mi nota en su materia, se lo agradecí con el alma. La mañana transcurrió realmente bien, cuando llego el medio día salí de mi última clase para irme directo al café, pero me sorprendí al ver en la salida el Camaro de Albert y a este recostado junto al auto con los brazos cruzados, me estaba esperando. Muchas de las chicas de la universidad pasaban y se quedaban mirándolo, pero él ni les prestó atención, cuando llegue a su lado me saludo con un beso en la mejilla y me abrió la puerta del auto.

— Hola Candy, vamos, te llevo— yo lo mire sorprendida y subí— ¿Cómo te fue?— me pregunto cuando ya estuvo en el auto

— Bastante bien, creo que aprobé el examen— en nuestra charla de ayer ya le había comentado sobre mi problema con esta materia y él se había ofrecido a ayudarme con lo necesario, pues también había estudiado Administración Empresarial

— Me alegro mucho, ¿al café cierto?— me pregunto en un cruce del semáforo, yo asentí. También le había dicho que continuaría con mi trabajo en el café y aunque al principio se negó al final acepto con la condición de que trabajara solo de lunes a viernes y dejara los fines de semana para las salidas y reuniones que tendría con él, acepte sin chistar, tenía toda la razón

— Albert— lo llame, aun me sentía rara llamándolo por su nombre, siempre lo había tratado de "señor Andry" y aunque ayer en medio de la charla le trate siempre así, ahora me sentía algo incomoda. El me miro por unos segundos y luego regreso sus ojos a la carretera— ayer hable con mi madre y ella también quiere conocerte, me dijo que te preguntara si podías ir hoy a cenar— Albert volvió a mirarme y me regalo su sonrisa torcida, que ahora que sabía un poco más de él, veía que no era nada arrogante

— Me parece perfecto— me dijo— ¿quieres que pase por ti al café y nos vamos juntos?— me pregunto. Yo dude unos segundos pero acepte

— Está bien, me parece bien— llegamos al café y luego de despedirnos con un beso en la mejilla y de quedar de vernos después, me baje y entre al café

— ¡Candy!— grito Annie abrazándome— Explícame lo que acabo de ver porque no me lo creo— me dijo brincado— ¿Acaso están saliendo?— yo la mire y me sonroje— ¡Sí! ¡Están saliendo! ¡Paty tienes que escuchar esto!— grito

— Annie, baja la voz, todos nos están viendo— dije al ver que toda la gente del café nos estaba mirando

Ella me arrastro hasta la parte trasera de la tienda y luego de que llegara Paty empezaron a interrogarme, les conté casi lo mismo que a mi madre, solo que a ellas les dije que acepte la ayuda de Albert.

— Me parece bien, no tiene nada de malo en que él te ayude— dijo Paty

— Si, yo pienso igual, además se nota que ese hombre se muere por ti, nada más fíjate todo lo que le costó conseguir que le dieras la hora, ¡hacen una linda pareja!— dijo Annie animada. Si solo ella supiera todo lo que en serio le costó a Albert salir conmigo— Además, yo también conseguí novio— me dijo casi saliéndole corazoncitos de los ojos. Yo abrí los míos sorprendida

— ¿Quién es?—

— El hermano de Ster— dijo Paty

— ¡Sí! Ayer que cubrió tu turno estuvimos hablando y es tan lindo, al final del día me pido que fuera su novia ¡y obviamente acepte!— dijo dando saltitos de nuevo

— ¿Dónde están las mujeres de este café? las mesas no se atienden solas— dijo Ster apareciendo ante nosotros con su grande figura, cualquier pensaría que estaba enojado, pero su sonrisa decía lo contrario

— ¡Hola Ster!— lo salude

— Candy, ¿Cómo estás? Paty me conto tu situación, en serio me da mucha tristeza no poderte dar el tiempo completo, pero—

— Tranquilo Ster— le dije cortándole— Ya todo está solucionado—

— ¿Si? ¿Cómo?— Annie salió a atender y Paty me cubriría, mientras yo le contaba lo sucedido a Ster, lo consideraba como un hermano y aunque fuera unos años mayor que yo, a veces parecía más el hermano menor que el hermano mayor, pero al fin y al cabo hermano— ¿En serio? Vaya Candy, hasta que te conquistas uno— dijo sonriendo— El pobre tipo venia todos los días a pedir un poquito de atención y tú lo tratabas re cortante, pobre hombre, pero al menos las cosas terminaron mucho mejor, espero que todo salga bien— dijo abrazándome

— Gracias Ster—

— Bueno, ahora sí, vamos a atender, Annie y Paty no podrán con todos— yo asentí

El día realmente me estaba saliendo muy bien, me encantaba la idea de no tener que ir al bar de Niel, lo había llamado la noche anterior y se había puesto furioso porque lo dejaba sin avisarle con tiempo, pero la verdad no me importaba, él no era muy educado ni caballeroso que digamos así que no tenía importancia lo que pensara.

Entre Annie y Paty estuvieron toda la tarde hablándome de Albert y mi relación con él, incluso planearon alguna salida todos juntos un día de estos, yo les prometí hablar con Albert sobre el plan y ambas quedaron satisfechas. A las seis de la tarde Albert apareció en el café y luego de recoger mis cosas nos fuimos a mi apartamento.

Llegamos y Albert me ayudo a bajar del auto y no me soltó la mano desde entonces, cuando entramos al edificio salude a Tom y este me saludo con su habitual sonrisa, pero de repente se esfumo cuando vio a Albert parado a mi lado tomándome la mano. Me sentí algo mal por él, en un par de ocasiones Tom me había dado a entender que sentía algo por mí pero yo solo lo veía como un amigo, así que siempre me hice la desentendida, al parecer Albert también lo noto pues me tomo de la cintura y me acerco en un mini abrazo.

Tomamos el ascensor para subir al cuarto piso donde quedaba mi apartamento, yo estaba algo nerviosa por lo que pudiera decir mi madre de Albert. Abrí la puerta y mi madre que estaba en la cocina inmediatamente salió a nuestro encuentro.

— ¡Candy!— saludo mi madre— Buenas tardes, ¿tú debes ser Albert Andry cierto?— dijo mi madre cuando estuvo frente a él— Mucho gusto, María Pony White— extendió la mano

— El gusto es mío, señora White— dijo Albert tomándole de la mano y dándole un beso en el dorso, mi madre se ruborizo y sonrió encantada

— Oh no, dime solo Mamá, me siento vieja cuando me tratan de señora— Albert asintió

Luego de las presentaciones pasamos a la sala, mi madre se quedó charlando con Albert mientras yo iba a mi cuarto a ducharme y cambiarme, hice todo rápido y cuando estuve lista iba a seguir derecho hasta la cocina, pero mi madre no me dejo, alegando que esta vez ella sería la encargada de la cena, yo me puse nerviosa, al menos esperaba que mi madre hiciera alguna comida normal y no se pusiera a experimentar algo justo hoy que estaba Albert. Mi madre y la cocina, no eran buena combinación.

— Tu madre es encantadora— dijo Albert— además de que físicamente se parece mucho a ti—

— Eso dice todo el mundo, aunque el color de mis ojos es igual a los de mi padre—

Luego llego mi madre avisando que la cena estaba lista, suspire aliviada y di gracias a Dios de que hubiera hecho la comida que mejor le salía.

— Candy, el sábado hay una cena en casa de mis padres, quería llevarte para presentarte a todos— yo me puse nerviosa, pero asentí

— ¿Cómo tengo que ir vestida?— pregunte nerviosa

— No necesitas ir muy elegante, pero está bien que lleves vestido— yo suspire resignada

— Vas a tener que ir de compras querida— dijo mi madre, luego se giró a Albert— Candy no tiene ni un vestido, no le gustan—

— Nunca he tenido la necesidad de usar uno… hasta ahora— dije

— Bien, pues tendremos que ir de compras mañana querida— me dijo mi madre, yo iba a decirle que no tenía ni un centavo, pero me quede callada y cambie el tema de conversación

Estuvimos hablando un rato más y a las nueve Albert dijo que se retiraba, María Pony se despido dándole un beso y un abrazo, lo que significa que Albert le cayó más bien de lo que pensaba, luego me persuadió para que lo acompañara hasta su auto.

Salimos y antes de subirnos en el ascensor rompí el silencio.

— Al parecer le has caído a mi madre mejor de lo que pensé— Albert sonrió

— ¿En serio? Me alegra saberlo, tu madre es una mujer encantadora— dijo mientas entrabamos al ascensor, luego se metió la mano al bolsillo y la extendió hacia mí con la palma hacia abajo ocultando lo que me entregaba, yo acepte lo que me entrego y cuando el retiro su mano vi una tarjeta de crédito y un papel doblado

— Ni lo sueñes— le dije

— Bien, entonces ¿Cómo le vas a explicar a María Pony que no tienes dinero para comprarte un vestido?— yo hice una mueca— ¿Ves? Ya sé que dijiste que no ibas a tocar el dinero, pero por lo menos hazlo para eso, y compra varios vestidos, vamos a asistir a algunas cuantas reuniones y es bueno que estés presentable, ya sé que detestas los vestidos, pero créeme no lo hago de gusto, si por mi fuera, estaría todo el día vestido informal, pero no puedo evitarlo y lastimosamente tu tampoco podrás hacerlo de ahora en adelante en algunas ocasiones, úsala cuando sea necesario— dijo refiriéndose a la tarjeta— en el papel esta anotado el número de cuenta y la clave, todo está a tu nombre— yo me quedo más opción que asentir

Cuando el ascensor se abrió salimos y Albert de nuevo me tomo de la mano, varias de mis vecinas que estaban entrando al edificio, se quedaron mirándolo con la boca abierta y hasta incluso puedo decir que babeaban cuando el pasaba. Cuando salimos del edificio, vi a Tom sentado al lado del portón del edificio junto a Sam, un_ pitbull_ negro que lo ayudaba con la vigilancia del edificio, aunque no era un edificio muy caro, tenía buena seguridad, por eso lo había escogido, aunque mi madre estuviera sola en el apartamento, si algo pasaba podría llamar a Tom o a Jimmy el otro vigilante y ellos inmediatamente subirían.

Acompañe a Albert hasta el auto y el quedo de pasar por mí para llevarme a la universidad, aunque me negué, al final termine aceptando como siempre. Luego Albert hizo algo que me dejo totalmente en shock, se acercó a mí y me tomo de la cintura mientras me daba un beso en los labios, aunque no hubiera sido un gran beso y aunque simplemente hubiera apoyado sus labios contra los míos por unos minutos, me dejo en las nubes, no podía imaginar cómo me dejaría luego de un beso _de verdad_.

— Hasta mañana Candy— me dijo sonriendo y se metió al auto

— Hasta mañana— logre decir luego de unos segundos en silencio, Albert sonrió de manera torcida, encendió el auto y se marchó, yo me quede parada mirando en la dirección en la que se fue aun después de que el auto se perdiera de vista.

— A sí que ya tienes novio Candy— pegue un brinco por el susto, me gire y vi a Tom parado a mi lado haciendo mala cara mientras sostenía a Sam con una correa

— Si, pero aleja a Sam de mí, nunca le he caído bien a ese perro, no sé porque pero me da la sensación de que siempre quiere morderme— le dije alejándome un poco, en verdad le tenía miedo al perro, Sam tenía su mirada fija en mí y me mostraba los filudos dientes

— Tranquila Candy, yo nunca dejaría que Sam te mordiera—

— Habla por ti, el perro parece pensar diferente— Tom sonrió pero luego volvió a ponerse serio

— No me gusta— dijo serio

— ¿Quién?— pregunte perdida

— Tu novio—

— ¿Por qué?—

— No me parece bueno para ti— volvió a decirme aun con la misma expresión

— ¿Y tú como sabes si es bueno o no para mí? Ni siquiera lo conoces— dije frunciendo el ceño, jamás me gusto que la gente se entrometiera en mi vida y aunque Tom me cayera muy bien, no permitiría que me dijera que hacer

— No te enojes Candy, solo cuídate ¿sí?—

— Es lo que he hecho toda la vida,_ cuidarme_— le dije seca— Buenas noches Tom— y sin esperar su respuesta entre al edificio para subir a mi apartamento

No necesitaba que me dijeran que hacer, toda la vida he tenido que cuidarme y cuidar a mi madre, mi padre Charlie había fallecido muy joven, dejando a mi madre sola conmigo, ella se había pasado la vida trabajando para mantenernos a ambas y desde muy niña tuve que aprender a cuidarme sola, pues María Pony siempre estaba trabajando, luego con su enfermedad, fui yo la que tuvo que hacerse responsable de todo. No necesitaba que Tom me advirtiera con quien salir, si pensaba bien la situación, antes Albert estaba haciendo las cosas más livianas para mí, si la gente supiera la verdad, pensarían que era yo quien no le convenía a Albert, no al contrario.

Cuando entre al apartamento, mi mamá salto sobre mí a decirme lo guapo, buena gente y caballeroso que era Albert, y la buena pareja que hacíamos juntos, luego de aguantar unos cuantos de sus discursos sobre el amor, las relaciones sentimentales y antes de que llegara a las relaciones sexuales, le dije que iría a dormir pues estaba cansada.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicas esta historia es una TRANSCRIPCION de la original de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente ME PERMITIÓ ADAPTAR sus historias a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

NOVIA COMPRADA

By. Yurika Cullen

**Capitulo Cuatro**

La semana transcurrió rápidamente, al día siguiente luego de la cena con Albert, mi madre efectivamente me arrastro hasta un centro comercial y me hizo comprar un montón de vestidos y demás ropa nueva, también zapatos y ropa interior. Aunque ella no quería al comienzo, decidí comprar ropa para ella también, sabía lo mucho que le gustaba estrenar y la verdad es que casi nunca podíamos hacerlo, cuando se animó a comprar, escogió un montón de sombreros y pañoletas para el pelo, pues la quimioterapia estaba empezando a tumbárselo. La distraje a la hora de pagar, pues no quería darle explicaciones por la tarjeta de crédito.

Al día siguiente de las compras, le tocaba a mi madre su sección de quimioterapia mensual, me sorprendió y alegro el hecho de que Albert se ofreciera a llevarnos y acompañarnos a la sección, estuvo al pendiente de mi madre y le hizo un par de preguntas al médico sobre los avances de mi madre, sus medicamentos y secciones, de verdad se preocupaba por ella.

El sábado llego al fin y mi madre, Annie y Paty se encontraban arreglándome para la cena, mi madre me maquillaba mientras Annie me arreglaba el cabello y Patricia me hacía manicura. Al final y luego de ponerme el vestido, me mire al espejo y quede sorprendida, me veía bien, no iba demasiado elegante pero tampoco iba muy informal, estaba realmente bien. Tenía un vestido negro hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla, era straple, apretado hasta las caderas y suelto hasta el ruedo, tenía unos zapatos de tacón bajo, unos discretos aretes de plata a juego con una delicada cadena de plata también, el cabello suelto en unos sutiles rizos y levemente maquillada.

¡Te ves hermosa!— brinco Annie

Albert va a perder el aliento cuando te vea— dijo Paty mientras me guiñaba un ojo

Me recuerdas mi juventud— dijo mi madre— eres una copia exacta mía— decía casi dado brinquitos como Annie

Gracias chicas, en verdad me veo bien— les dije. El timbre sonó y me puse nerviosa, debía ser Albert

Yo abro querida— dijo mi madre mientras salía de mi cuarto, Paty me pasó mi cartera, Annie me retoco el brillo en los labios y luego me empujaron a la sala. Cuando salí Albert estaba parado junto a mi madre, se veía realmente impresionante, estaba igual que yo en el sentido de que no estaba demasiado elegante ni demasiado informal, tenía un pantalón negro, una camisa azul oscura sin corbata, con los primeros botones desabrochados y un saco igualmente negro. Cuando me vio dejo de hablarle a mi madre y me observo de arriba abajo

Hola— lo salude simplemente cuando estuve a su lado

Estas hermosa— dijo y me dio un beso fugaz en los labios, luego saludo a las chicas con una cabezadita y una sonrisa, aunque en presencia de mi madre siempre me deba un beso igual, aun me ponía nerviosa por ello— ¿vamos?— yo asentí— Hasta luego Mamá, prometo traerla temprano—

No hay problema, no tienes que traerla a ningún horario, solo pásenla bien— Albert se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de mi madre y le hizo una seña a las chicas quienes se despidieron de igual forma de nosotros

Cuando bajamos al primer piso, nos encontramos con Tom y Jimmy, el otro vigilante del edificio, al parecer hoy le tocaba a Tom de noche, pues Jimmy se estaba despidiendo, en cuanto no los cruzamos, Albert me tomo por la cintura y camino conmigo de esa forma hasta el auto, comienzo a pensar que lo hace con la intención de molestar a Tom.

Cuando entramos al auto no aguante los nervios y le pregunte a Albert por su familia.

¿Qué tengo que saber o hacer cuando estemos frente a tu familia Albert?— le pregunte

Nada Candy, ser simplemente tú, no tienes que fingir algo que no eres— yo suspire un poco aliviada por eso— en cuanto a lo que tengas que saber— me dijo dudoso

¿Qué?— pregunte ansiosa

Aparte de lo que ya te he contado sobre mi familia, es bueno que sepas que hay un par de personas que me incomodan bastante y que debes pasar por alto sus comentarios, pues no son nada agradables—

¿Quiénes son?—

Elisa y Mike Legan, son pareja, están casados desde hace un par de años pero al parecer eso no les impide para coquetear con quien se les atraviese, te advierto que Elisa tiene una lengua muy afilada y va a tratar de hacerte sentir menos, pero no debes prestarles atención, es solo envidia. Y Mike, tengo que decirte que no quiero que estés mucho tiempo sola con él— yo asentí sin pedir explicaciones de porque— por el resto de invitados puedes estar tranquila, tampoco son muchos, los Legan están invitados porque Mike es un inversionista en nuestra empresa y mi padre los invita por cortesía, pero sinceramente tampoco son de su agrado—

Tranquilo, no creo que tenga muchas ganas de conversar mucho rato con nadie, no me vayas a dejar mucho tiempo sola— le pedí— si alguien me hace alguna pregunta que no se responder no quiero echar a perder las cosas— Albert me tomo una mano y me dio un suave apretón

Tranquila, es una comida familiar, no un interrogatorio del FBI— yo sonreí y él me respondió de igual forma

Después de unos cuantos minutos llegamos a la casa de sus padres y yo me quede realmente asombrada, era inmensa y tenía unos jardines preciosos alrededor de ella, ahora que recuerdo, Albert me había contado que a su madre le gustaba la jardinería, pero era toda una experta para dejar los jardines tan hermosos.

Cuando llegamos, los primeros en acercarse fueron Rose y William, Rose era encantadora, me recordaba a Mamá, además de que era muy parecida físicamente a Albert, ahora veo de donde heredo él sus ojos verdes, y William era realmente amable y muy guapo también, ninguno parecía la típica pareja de ricos, ambos eran realmente encantadores.

Los siguientes en presentarse fueron, George y Dorothy, dos amigos de la familia desde hace muchos años, ambos también eran muy amables. Dorothy era latina, al parecer había nacido en México pero vivió toda la vida en EU, se la pasó haciéndonos cumplidos a Albert y a mí en español toda la noche.

Luego conocí a Candice y Terry, ambos estaban casados y habían sido compañeros de la universidad de Albert y aun conservaban su amistad después de los años, ellos también eran muy amables y Candice me parecía una chica que aunque se veía refinada, también se notaba que tenía un gran corazón. Por último se presentaron Elisa y Mike y comprendí por qué no eran tan aceptados, en cuanto Elisa se acercó a mí, me fulmino con la mirada y me saludo de manera muy fría, en cambio a Albert lo saludo con un abrazo tan efusivo y meloso que me dieron ganas de jalarla por los pelos. Su esposo Mike hizo lo mismo, pero al contrario, con Albert fue cortante y conmigo fue _demasiado_ encantador, en cuanto se acercó a darme un beso en la mejilla como saludo, Albert rápidamente me jalo simulando un abrazo para quitármelo de encima. Luego de las presentaciones nos dirigimos a la mesa.

A la cabeza estaba sentado William, a su derecha Rose, a su izquierda Albert y yo estaba a su lado. Junto a Rose se sentaron Dorothy y George, a su lado Elisa y Mike y a mi lado, Terry y Candice.

Y dinos Candas— dijo Elisa, claramente usaba mi nombre completo para ofenderme, pues les había pedido que me llamaran solo Candy— ¿Qué haces? ¿En que trabajas?—

Estoy haciendo una carrera de Administración Empresarial en la universidad por las mañanas y en la tarde trabajo en un café— ella abrió los ojos asombrada y se llevó la mano a la boca

¿En un café? Por Dios, pero ¿Tus padres como permiten que trabajes en un lugar tan vulgar? ¿No te da vergüenza salir con ella Albert?— sus palabras me ofendieron en lo más hondo, pero antes de que Albert hablara lo hice yo

¿Vulgar? ¿Qué tiene de vulgar ganarse la vida honradamente? Prefiero trabajar y sustentarme por mi misma que conseguirme un marido rico que me mantenga, eso sí es algo vulgar— le dije de manera mordaz, aunque yo estaba haciendo prácticamente lo que acababa de criticar, ella no tenía por qué enterarse y como yo me había enterado en la charla que ella a sus treinta y dos años no trabajaba si no que vivía de lo que Mike le daba no desaproveche la oportunidad para remarcárselo. Elisa cerro la boca y me miro con disgusto, vi a Dorothy, Rose y Candice llevarse la servilleta a los labios disimulando la sonrisa que se morían por soltar, luego sentí la mano de Albert apretar mi rodilla en símbolo de apoyo y me sentí tranquila al ver que por lo menos nadie aparte de Elisa se había ofendido por mi comentario

A mí me parece estupendo que Candy siendo tan joven sea tan responsable— hablo William— Tengo entendido que tú eres quien responde por los tratamientos de tu madre ¿No es así?— yo asentí levemente

Eso es realmente algo de admirar, hoy en día las jovencitas solo piensan en pasarla bien y en gastar todo el dinero que tengan a la mano en los centros comerciales— dijo George, internamente les agradecí el apoyo que me estaban dando ante el comentario de Elisa

Me encantaría conocer a tu madre Candy— me dijo Rose— Estaría encantada de que la trajeras un día de estos a mi casa o de irla a visitar— yo me asombre un poco, aparte de Albert, nunca pensé que alguien de la clase social de ellos, irían a lugares pobres como lo son donde yo vivo, pues aunque no sean los sitios más bajos de Chicago, tampoco son los mejores ni más refinados

Sé que mi madre estaría encantada de conocerte también, Rose— le dije— hablare con ella y después nos ponemos de acuerdo— ella me sonrió feliz

Esta comida esta deliciosa Rose, tu como siempre cocinas excelente, tienes que darme la receta después, aunque soy malísima cocinera— comento Candice, yo nuevamente me sorprendí, ¿Ella cocino para todos?

Gracias Candice, la cocina italiana es mi especialidad y mi preferida— sonrió Rose

Que casualidad mamá, la comida preferida de Candy es la italiana y también es una excelente cocinera— Albert ya había probado mis platos en el café, pues los fines de semana es cuando ayudaba a Patricia y Ster en la cocina

¿En serio? Pues tendremos que compartir algunas recetas— dijo ella emocionada

Cuando quieras, a mí me encanta compartir y aprender recetas nuevas— le dije sonriendo. Me estaba sintiendo muy a gusto en ese lugar,_ exceptuando a Elisa claro. _

La cena termino sin mayores contratiempos, luego del comentario de Elisa y de mi respuesta ella no intento hacer más comentarios públicos ni preguntas sobre mí, la mayoría del tiempo le hablaba específicamente a Albert y le coqueteaba tan directamente que me sorprendí con sus actos, pues su marido estaba sentado a su lado y Elisa ni si quiera le dirigió una mirada. Aunque Mike no se quedó atrás, el resto de la cena intento llamar mi atención, haciéndome cumplidos y comentarios demasiado amables sobre cualquier tema que me incluyera, Albert al notarlo rápidamente se deshizo de su conversación con Elisa y empezó una conmigo, esta vez no dejo que nadie nos interrumpiera así que Mike y Elisa no molestaron más. Al menos en el transcurso de la cena.

Luego de la cena, pasamos a la sala a charlar un rato, Albert y William tuvieron que retirarse por unos minutos pues recibieron una llamada urgente de la empresa, yo me puse algo nerviosa, pero Albert me aseguro que no tardaría mucho. Charle con Dorothy y luego otro poco con Candice y Terry, cuando Mike se acercó a conversarme agradecí a Rose que salió a mi rescate, además me conto que el propio Albert le había pedido que no me dejara sola con Mike. ¿Quién lo diría? Albert era realmente celoso y posesivo.

No quiero ni imaginarme ¿Qué hiciste para engatusar a Albert?— en un momento en que Rose me dejo sola, Elisa aprovecho para hacer sus típicos comentarios, pero estaba equivocada si pensaba que yo me dejaba por de bajear de gente como ella

Al parecer hice algo que tú no has podido ¿cierto? Es una pena, pero creo que no te diré mi secreto— le dije sonriendo con altanería, esta mujer realmente me sacaba de mis casillas

No seas insolente niña—

¿Insolente? ¿Sabe usted el significado de eso, _señora_?— ella volvió a mirarme con rabia, obviamente le dolía saber que era menor que ella, a decir verdad, ella era algo mayor para Albert, y aun así botaba la baba por él

No te creas tanto Candas, el que seas la novia de Albert por ahora no sirve de nada, él ni siquiera había traído a nadie a esta casa desde Candice, las comparaciones que hará toda la familia son obvias, nada más mírate, ¿Qué puede esperar Albert de ti? Lo más seguro es que todavía piensa en Candice, pero como ella lo dejo por Terry, te usa para darle celos, imagino que solo le importas un poco en la cama— comento. ¿Candice fue novia de Albert? ¿Me estaría usado de verdad? Pero… no, no me iba a dejar engañar por esta mujer

No me dices nada nuevo Elisa— ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y yo sonreí— ¿creíste que no lo sabía? Pues déjame desilusionarte totalmente, estoy al tanto de todo, pero las cosas no son como tú lo dices ¿no es así?— ella nuevamente se tensó, había caído en mi trampa, todo lo que había dicho era mentira o al menos gran parte— que lastima me das Elisa, tienes que recurrir a las mentiras y los chismes para curar tu frustración porque Albert nunca te ha prestado atención, pues déjame decirte que a mí los chismes y los comentarios de mujeres resentidas no me afectan en lo más mínimo, además es una pena para ti que Albert no te haya mirado ni siquiera para llevarte a la cama, lastima, no sabes lo bueno que es en ese campo, pero tampoco te daré detalles de cómo es Albert como amante— por el rabillo del ojo vi que Albert entraba de nuevo en la sala— si me disculpas, voy a reunirme con mi novio— y sin esperar respuesta la deje sola

¿Qué hablabas con Elisa?— me pregunto Albert cuando me reuní con el mientras me abrazaba por la cintura

Tonterías, simples comentarios de una mujer resentida, no me habías contado que Elisa babeaba por ti— le dije, él hizo una mueca de disgusto

Trato de olvidar eso cada que puedo— me dijo sonriente— pero tengo que felicitarte, realmente has sabido ponerla en su lugar, me agrada que no te dejes pisar Candy—

No me gusta la gente que se considera Dios solo porque tiene dinero— le respondí, él rio y me abrazo de nuevo, pero esta vez acompaño su abrazo con el beso acostumbrado en mis labios. Me puse nerviosa, pero cuando de reojo vi a Elisa mirándonos me sentí feliz por el gesto

Es tarde, ¿Nos vamos ya? Aunque María Pony no te puso horario, no quiero abusar— yo asentí

Tampoco me gustaba dejar a mi madre mucho rato sola y aunque las chicas se habían quedado haciéndole compañía, a esta hora ya debieron haberse ido— Albert sonrió

Nos acercamos a los demás para despedirnos y Rose me hizo prometerle que hablaría con mi madre para quedar en algún almuerzo o cena solo de chicas, sonreí ante sus palabras y le prometí hablar con ella, todos se despidieron de forma amable exceptuando obviamente a Elisa. Y la maldije porque aunque anteriormente le había dicho que no me afectaban sus comentarios, si lo habían hecho, pues cuando me despedí de Candice no pude evitar mirarla y mentalmente compararla conmigo, el resultado de la comparación, no me gustó nada, ella definitivamente era la mujer perfecta para Albert, era de buena clase, pero para nada presumida ni altanera, por el contario tenia un buen corazón. Y sin entender porque, ese resultado me entristeció.

Les has gustado demasiado a mi familia, especialmente a mi madre— me dijo Albert cuando ya estábamos en el auto

¿En serio?— le pregunte asombrada

Claro que sí, nunca la había visto tan contenta ni amistosa con nadie, en serio le has agradado mucho—

¿Con nadie?— estuve a punto de preguntarle, _¿Ni con Candice?_ Pero me guarde mis pensamientos

No, la verdad es que no—

Tu madre también me cayó muy bien, igual tu padre, ambos son muy amables y gentiles, me la pase muy bien hoy— él me sonrió, luego Albert empezó a poner música cuando llegamos a un semáforo en rojo, cuando escuche _River Flows In You_ de _Yiruma_, le pedí que lo dejara pues era mi canción preferida de él

También es mi preferida— dijo Albert, yo sonreí, realmente a Albert le gustaba la buena música— Candy—

Dime—

Quería invitarte a salir mañana—

¿A dónde?—

Inauguraron un parque de atracciones mecánicas hace algunos días y todos dicen que es muy bueno ¿Te gustaría ir?—

¿A un parque de atracciones mecánicas? ¿Quieres acabar conmigo o algo por el estilo?— él soltó una carcajada

¿Por qué lo dices?—

Me da algo de miedo— le dije la verdad, nunca me gustaron esos sitios

¡Oh vamos Candy! No lo puedo creer, si quieres no subimos a las más peligrosas, pero diviértete ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste a divertirte?—

Ni siquiera lo recuerdo—

¿Ves? Anímate, te prometo que no te obligare a subir a donde no quieras— yo suspire frustrada, la verdad pensándolo bien, hacía mucho no iba a esos lugares y me animaba un poco la idea

Está bien, pero si mi torpeza hace abuso de confianza y termino con algún hueso roto, todo será tu culpa—

Acepto los cargos— me dijo sonriendo

Luego de unos minutos llegamos a mi edificio, mire mi reloj y eran pasadas las once, de verdad el tiempo se me había ido volando, a pesar de los comentarios de Elisa, la había pasado muy bien. Tom estaba sentado junto al portón del edificio acariciándole el lomo a Sam, cuando nos vio llegar ni nos saludó, se hizo el desentendido con Sam y ni me miro, realmente estaba actuando de manera muy infantil.

Creo que Tom se muere por soltarme a Sam para que me muerda— comento Albert con gracia cuando estábamos dentro del ascensor

¿Por qué lo dices?—

¿No es obvio? No le vez la cara que pone cada vez que aparezco por aquí, aunque no sé si el perro comparte sus sentimientos pues siento como si me mirara con ganas de morderme a toda hora— dijo riendo de nuevo

Somos dos, yo realmente le temo a ese perro, también pienso que me quiere morder siempre— Albert alzo ambas cejas

¿En serio?— yo asentí, el ascensor se abrió y cuando estuvimos junto a la puerta de mi apartamento le hable

¿Quieres entrar?— no sé porque lo dije, pero ya estaba dicho

No, gracias Candy, pero es bastante tarde, además mañana pasare algo temprano por ti, estaré aquí un poco antes de las diez de la mañana, así que mejor descansa— yo asentí

Buenas noches Albert— le dije mientras metía la llave en la cerradura, pero antes de siquiera girarla Albert me tomo por la cintura y me giro aprisionándome contra él y la puerta, antes de poder decir algo me beso

Pero este beso fue totalmente diferente a los demás, era apasionado y firme, antes de darme cuenta, ya tenía los brazos cruzados por el cuello de Albert mientras él me abrazaba por la cintura acercándonos más, paso su lengua por mis labios y me mordió suavemente el inferior, luego volvió a besarme pero esta vez eran nuestras lenguas las que danzaban juntas. Fue el beso más sorprendente y apasionado que me hubieran dando en mi vida, estuvimos no sé cuánto tiempo en la misma posición compartiendo quien sabe cuántos besos, solo sé que me sentía muy bien estando así con Albert.

Buenas noche Candy— me dijo Albert cuando nos separamos dándome un suave y casto beso en los labios— descansa— y termino de abrir él mismo la puerta

Yo estaba sin habla y con el rostro completamente sonrojado, vi una sonrisa torcida en sus labios y el corazón se me acelero. Dándole un poco audible _"tú también"_ entre al apartamento y cerré la puerta recostándome en ella. Tenía el corazón aun acelerado y los labios hinchados, ese beso me había dejado verdaderamente en shock y aunque no supe porque, tampoco quise indagar mucho, no quería saber la respuesta, me daba _miedo_.

Sentí un chillido de mi madre y asustada salí de mi estado de letargo para ver que pasaba, mire alrededor y a unos cuantos metros de mí, estaba mi madre con las manos sobre su pecho y sonriendo feliz mientras daba saltitos como Annie.

¡Hay que lindo es el amor!—

¡Mamá! ¿Estabas espiando?— le pregunte completamente sonrojada

Perdóname hija, pero sentí el elevador y me asome por la mirilla para ver quién era, y accidentalmente vi el fabuloso beso que recibiste, ¡nada más mírate! ¡Aun estas en las nubes!—

Bueno, no vuelvas a andar fisgoneando— le dije aun roja mientras caminaba a mi habitación

¡Cuéntame ¿Cómo te fue?!—

Pase otra media hora contándole a mi madre como me había ido en casa de los Andry, ella se puso muy contenta con la invitación de Rose y me dijo que hablara con ella para salir cuando quisieran. Luego de un baño caliente me acosté aun pensando en el beso de Albert, era la primera vez que él me besaba de esa forma, durante estos días, había estado comportándose muy tranquilo y solo me daba algún beso fugaz cuando teníamos público, pero este definitivamente no tenía nada de parecido a los otros y tampoco habíamos tenido público, pues mi madre al otro lado de la puerta no contaba. Inevitablemente me puse feliz al recordar que el mismo me había dicho que le gustaba y me deseaba, por qué se había contenido estos días no lo sabía, pero esperaba que no lo hiciera en el futuro, realmente me habían gustado sus besos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicas esta historia es una TRANSCRIPCION de la original de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente ME PERMITIÓ ADAPTAR sus historias a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

NOVIA COMPRADA

By. Yurika Cullen

**Capitulo Cinco**

A la mañana siguiente me levante muy temprano, hice el desayuno para mi madre y para mí, lave los platos al finalizar y luego mi madre me arrastro hasta mi habitación para _ayudarme_ a vestir, escogió un jean negro, una blusa blanca de tiras, ambos pegados al cuerpo pero muy cómodos, unas botas sin tacón negras y el cabello me lo recogió en una cola dejándome un poco de flequillo.

A las nueve cuarenta y cinco de la mañana el timbre del apartamento sonó y como pensé era Albert, venia realmente guapo, aunque no era la primera vez que lo veía de manera informal, pues cuando iba al café los fines de semana nunca iba de traje, no podía evitar quedarme con la boca abierta ante tanta imponencia. Tenía una camisa negra con las mangas remangadas hasta el codo, un Jean azul claro, unas zapatillas negras y su cabello más desordenado de lo normal, estaba realmente _sexy. _Me saludo con un beso en los labios un poco más intenso que los acostumbrados, pero no tanto como el que compartimos anoche, saludo a mi madre y rápidamente salimos del apartamento.

No podía evitar sentirme nerviosa, esta salida era algo así como nuestra primera cita y yo no había tenido muchas citas, así que me daba muchos nervios no saber cómo comportarme, especialmente porque la _relación_, que teníamos no era muy normal que se diga. Cuando bajamos recordé al ver a Jimmy que Tom había tenido el turno de noche, y me alegraba no habérmelo encontrado, aun no estaba acostumbrada a las miradas acusatorias de Tom cada vez que me veía salir con Albert y es que aunque al parecer a Jimmy tampoco le caía bien mi _novio_, las miradas de Tom en serio empezaban a molestarme, me hacía sentir como si fuéramos pareja y yo lo estuviera engañando ante sus narices.

El camino hasta el nuevo parque de atracciones fue muy ameno, agradecí que Albert no mencionara nada sobre el beso y que por el contrario nos habíamos metido en una conversación totalmente diferente, hablamos sobre mis clases y algunos temas que no entendía muy bien, Albert se ofreció de nuevo a ayudarme y me dijo que me prestaría un libro sobre administración que le fue de mucha ayuda a él en sus días universitarios, lo acepte gustosa, pues de verdad algunas cosas se me hacían confusas.

La mañana y parte de la tarde paso volando, reamente me divertí mucho con Albert, subimos a algunas atracciones que no fueran demasiado aterradoras, comimos muchos dulces, pero especialmente algodón de azúcar, era de mis dulces preferidos, participamos en algunos juegos y en uno de ellos, Albert se ganó un osito de peluche para mí. No podía evitar sonreír como tonta todo el tiempo, él en serio se estaba portando muy bien conmigo y este día se estaba convirtiendo inolvidable, ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me divertí tanto con un chico.

— ¿Qué te parece si entramos a ese?— me pregunto Albert, luego de haber bajado de la rueda de la fortuna. Él llevaba el osito bajo el brazo pues, me daba miedo que estando en la parte alta mi torpeza me hiciera soltar el peluche y perderlo, además me la pase aferrada al brazo de Albert todo el tiempo mientras cerraba los ojos y lo maldecía por haberme convencido a subir ahí. Si definitivamente _no_ me gustan las alturas. Mire hacia donde señalaba y vi el letrero que rezaba _"La Casa Del Terror"_

— ¿Estás loco Albert? Luego de bajar de la rueda no quiero poner en peligro de nuevo mis nervios— él soltó una carcajada

— No seas miedosa Candy, ¿Qué puede pasar? Además claramente me dijiste que te daban miedo las alturas, no las casas de terror— yo lo fulmine con la mirada

— ¡Bien! Entremos— dije adelantándome, lo sentí reír de nuevo mientras me alcanzaba y me abrazaba por la cintura depositándome un beso en la mejilla, al instante me sonroje

— Si no quieres entrar, no entramos Candy— dijo deteniendo mi caminar

— Vamos, ahora soy yo quien quiere entrar— le dije con falso enojo

— ¿Sabes?— dijo girándome y mirándome a los ojos— Me encanta cuando te pones terca— y sin decir más palabras me beso, tal cual la noche anterior, yo le cruce los brazos al cuello y el hizo lo mismo con mi cintura, pude sentir al peluche atrás de mi siendo sujetado con una de sus manos. Un carraspeo a nuestro lado nos interrumpió, cuando nos separamos mire a mi derecha y pude ver a Elisa y Mike parados junto a nosotros. _¡Pero qué mala suerte tengo!_

— Ah hola— dijo Albert simplemente

— ¡Albert, pero que coincidencia!— dijo Elisa, se iba a acercar a abrazarlo como saludo, pero yo no retire los brazos de Albert y lo abrace por la cintura, mientras él me pasaba un brazo por los hombros. Elisa entendió el mensaje y no se acercó, Mike tampoco hizo movimiento

— Pero Elisa, si claramente me dijiste que viniéramos porque Albert nos había invitado— dijo Mike. Albert y yo levantamos las cejas

— Yo en ningún momento los invite, vine a pasar un día a _solas_, con _mi_ novia— dijo Albert

— ¿En serio?— dijo Elisa— Oh lo siento, entones mal interprete las palabras de Rose esta mañana que hable con ella, yo le entendí que venias y querías que nos encontráramos para estar _todos juntos_—

— No, y si nos disculpan, aún tenemos mucho que ver— comenzó Albert

— Pero podríamos acompañarlos, así pasamos un día agradable entre amigos— dijo Mike viéndome a mí solamente

— Gracias Mike pero claramente dije que quería pasar un día a solas con Candy, tal vez otro día, adiós— y sin esperar si quiera respuesta de parte de ellos se giró aun abrazado a mí y empezó a caminar, hasta que no los perdimos de vista no se detuvo— No los soporto— se quejó irritado

— Somos dos— dije riendo, nunca veía a Albert tan irritado a menos que la pareja Legan estuviera en el tema de conversación o a unos cuantos metros a la redonda— Bueno ¿Y _La Casa Del Terror_?— pregunte levantado mi rostro para verlo, Albert cambio su expresión y me miro con asombro

— ¿En serio quieres entrar? Te lo dije solo por bromear, en realidad no tenía la intención de que entráramos— yo lo mire con el ceño fruncido

— Pues fue verdad cuando yo te dije que ahora _si_ quiero entrar—

— Está bien, pero cuando te asustes tanto que sientas que te desmallas me avisas ¿si?— yo volví a fulminarlo con la mirada, Albert me dio un fugaz beso en los labios y luego me tomo de la mano para volver a _La Casa Del Terror_.

Entramos al lugar y Albert tenía razón, no fue para nada asustadizo, por el contrario nos la pasamos riéndonos de todo y de las expresiones de algunas personas. En verdad Albert me tenía sorprendida, antes de empezar esta _relación _con él, yo lo tenía en un concepto muy básico de típico niño rico, para mí era solo un hombre arrogante y engreído que tenía el orgullo herido por mi rechazo, pero Albert no había intentado nada más allá de los besos durante este tiempo, en verdad hablo en serio cuando me dijo que el trato no tenía nada que ver con llevarme a la cama. Aunque después de este tiempo esa idea no se me hacía nada desagradable. _¡¿Pero qué demonios estoy pensando?!_

Distraída en mi reciente pensamiento, no vi un hueco en el piso e incruste mi pie derecho en el perdiendo el equilibrio, sentí que el pie se me torcía y que todo se movía a mi paso, cerré los ojos esperando el golpe contra el duro suelo, pero antes sentí los brazos de Albert teniéndome por la cintura y evitando mi caída.

— ¿Estas bien?— me pregunto preocupado

— Si, solo me tropecé— le dije cuando estuve en pie, pero cuando fui a moverme un dolor en el tobillo me lo impidió y volví a perder el equilibrio, Albert volvió a sujetarme

— ¿Qué pasa?— me pregunto de nuevo

— Al parecer me torcí el tobillo—

— Pero aquí no puedo ver en qué estado esta, al menos estamos cerca a la salida— y sorprendiéndome de nuevo me levanto en brazos y empezó a caminar conmigo a la salida

— ¡Albert no hace falta! Bájame— dije avergonzada

— Deja de quejarte Candy, ya casi salimos— cerré los ojos ante la luz cegadora del día y cuando estuve acostumbrada pude ver a la gente observándonos mientras Albert me llevaba hasta una banca, suspire de alivio cuando me sentí, pues la gente dejo de mirar. Luego Albert se agacho y reviso mi tobillo

— Es solo una torcedura leve, con que estés quieta por el día de hoy será suficiente—

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Eres medico?— le dije en broma

— No, pero por mucho tiempo me gusto la Medicina, estuve a punto de hacer la carrera, pero luego de pensarlo mucho preferí hacer Administración y ayudar a mi padre en la empresa— me dijo tranquilo mientras se levantaba

— Bueno señor casi médico, creo que por mi torpeza el día de diversión se acabó— le dije en forma de disculpa, no podía ser que arruinara todo de esta forma. El de nuevo me dio un beso fugaz y luego sonrió

— No seas tonta Candy, de todos modos ya no hay mucho más para ver, y te aseguro que me he divertido como hace mucho no lo hacía— yo sonreí. Albert me entregó el peluche que hasta ahora aun lo llevaba él, se inclinó de espaldas frente a mí y extendió sus brazos hacia atrás— Sube—

— No hace falta Albert—

— Sube— me dijo en forma autoritaria, no tuve más opción así que lo hice

— A veces eres un mandón— le dije disgustada cuando estuve acomodada en su espalda, su olor dulce me llegaba directamente, se sentía muy bien. Albert solo rio ante mi comentario

De nuevo tuve que aguantar las miradas de la gente todo el trayecto hasta el auto, cuidadosamente me acomodo en el asiento del copiloto y luego se subió él y arrancamos.

Llegamos a mi edificio en poco tiempo pues Albert conduce a una velocidad impresionante, en cuanto paramos, pude ver a Tom sentado junto a Jimmy fuera del edificio jugando con Sam mientras le tiraban una barita el uno al otro para que el perro la cogiera, según la vestimenta de Tom, la hora y lo despreocupado que se veía, claramente hoy era su día de descanso. Maldije mentalmente, otra vez tendría que aguantar sus miradas acusatorias.

Albert bajo primero que yo e hizo lo mismo que en el parque, se inclinó para que subiera a su espalda, cuando estábamos llegando al edificio, Tom apareció con cara de disgusto.

— ¿Qué demonios le hiciste a Candy _sanguijuela_?— sentí a Albert tensarse de rabia

— Nada que te importe, ¿Qué acaso hoy no estas de _perro_ guardián?— le dijo Albert con bronca mientras continuaba caminando

— Ya sabía yo que ibas a lastimarla— Albert se paró de nuevo y se giró hacia él, antes de que hablara y se destetara una cacería, preferí intervenir

— Deja de hablar cosas que no sabes Tom, me caí y me torcí un tobillo, Albert solo me está ayudando a subir para no forzarlo, así que por favor, no hagas acusaciones sin saber, porque quedas mal— sé que tal vez me pase con el comentario, pero me tenía harta, Tom pensaba que yo era una damisela en peligro y que él tenía que ser el príncipe al rescate, _yo_ podía cuidarme sola ¿acaso no lo entendía? Tom cerró la boca y cruzo los brazos con expresión de disgusto, Albert se giró y lo sentí soltar una risita, iba a decirle algo, pero mejor me quede callada

Cuando llegamos al apartamento mi madre se sorprendió al comienzo pero luego dijo que la había sacado barata, pues yo siempre andaba tendida en el piso, luego fue por unos hielos y me los pusieron en el tobillo para evitar alguna inflamación o dolor, después mi madre convenció a Albert para que se quedara a cenar con nosotros y él gusto acepto, la cena fue muy agradable y llegadas las nueve de la noche, Albert se dispuso a irse, mi madre se desapareció como por arte de magia y Albert aprovecho para darme un beso tan lleno de pasión que no tarde en corresponderle, luego cuando terminamos, se despidió de mí y se fue.

—*—

La siguiente semana pasó rápidamente, el viernes terminaba mi semestre, así que de ese modo solo me quedaba faltando un solo semestre para terminar mi carrera, el miércoles Albert me presto el libro del que me había hablado antes y de verdad fue de gran ayuda, pero él incluso se quedó una noche estudiando hasta tarde conmigo para un examen de fin de semestre y me explico los temas más difíciles. Esos detalles que estaba teniendo conmigo, por pequeños que fueran en serio me hacían sentir muy bien, me estaban mostrando la parte más humana de Albert la cual pocos podían ver y la cual yo tenía el privilegio.

Hoy saldríamos con Annie y los chicos, le había comentado a Albert el plan que ellos habían formado y él había aceptado gustoso. Justo ahora estaba arreglándome para la salida hoy sábado, Albert pasaría por mí y luego nos encontraríamos en un bar de moda con los demás. Fui hasta la cocina donde estaba mi madre tomándose un vaso de agua, para preguntarle cómo me veía, pues esta vez ella no vino a escoger mi ropa y lo hice yo misma, había escogido un jean blanco, una blusa negra straple con algunos detalles plateados, unas botas negras de punta triangular y un poco de tacón, me solté el cabello y lo cepille un poco quedando lizo, pero no me puse maquillaje.

— Mamá ¿Cómo estoy?— pregunte, María Pony pego un brinco al parecer la asuste, se giró y estaba pálida— Mamá ¿Estas bien? Te veo algo pálida— le pregunte preocupada

— Estoy bien hija, es solo que me asustaste. Pero qué bonita estas— no me convencí mucho de las palabras de mi madre, ella al igual que yo era mala para mentir, pero preferí no decir nada, hablaría con el medico el lunes— No puedo creer que tú misma te hayas escogida la ropa, en verdad estas aprendiendo de tu madre— continuó comentando con un tono algo orgulloso y en broma. Yo me reí

— Gracias, pensé que al no ser buena combinando nada, me pondría algo blanco y negro, esos colores salen con todo dijiste una vez ¿no?— ella asintió

— ¿Ya casi te vas?— me pregunto

— Albert debe estar por llegar ¿Por qué?—

— Salúdamelo cuando venga, tengo algo de sueño y me iré a dormir temprano— yo asentí, tal vez por eso estaba así, tenía sueño

Tal cual dije, a los pocos minutos Albert toco el timbre, bajamos a su auto y me alegre de no ver ni a Tom ni a Jimmy por ningún lado, hablamos de cualquier tema en el transcurso del camino y pronto llegamos hasta el bar donde nos esperarían los chicos. Cuando bajamos entramos y el lugar me gustó mucho, se notaba que era muy animado pero se podía hablar sin necesidad de gritar, pronto vimos a los chicos de lejos y nos acercamos rápidamente.

Estuvimos charlando un buen rato y me alegro que Albert se acoplara fácilmente con ellos, se la llevaron muy bien, aunque Ster y Patricia eran un poco más mayores que nosotros, no tenían problema para entablar una conversación con todos, ambos a sus treinta años se veían tan jóvenes como nosotros, tal vez Ster se veía algo más mayor por su físico pero de esto realmente se venían jóvenes. Annie se notaba súper enamorada de Archie y él le correspondía, se la pasaron dándose miradas toda la noche y secreteándose al oído mientras reían por los comentarios, me alegraba por ella, en verdad se veían felices.

Viéndolos a ellos, me puse a analizar mi _relación_ con Albert, aunque lo nuestro fuera solo un acuerdo, en verdad ambos nos portábamos como dos novios de verdad, a veces me olvida del dinero y del porque estábamos juntos y me sentía realmente su novia, Albert me gustaba muchísimo, eso no se podía negar, pero había otro sentimiento más fuerte, tal vez era amor, no quería pensar mucho en ello, pero de verdad me sentía muy bien a su lado, la verdad es que me daba miedo que el acuerdo terminara y yo quedara hecha trizas al haberme encariñado de más con él, más aun sabiendo como pasaron las cosas y el verdadero motivo por el que estábamos juntos.

— ¿En qué piensas?— cuando desperté de mi letargo me di cuenta que la mesa estaba vacía y Albert estaba sentado con su cara frente a mi mirándome directamente

— Eh… en nada, ¿Y los chicos?— Albert puso la cara seria, obviamente no me creyó, pero ¿Cómo le iba a explicar lo que estaba pensando anteriormente? _Imposible_

— Fueron a bailar, ¿Vamos?— yo puse cara de horror

— ¿A ti te gusta atentar contra mi vida y la de los demás cierto?— él se rio

— ¿Por qué lo dices?—

— Albert, siempre me llevas a lugares o quieres que haga cosas que atentan contra la seguridad de todo el mundo, ¿Crees que el baile y yo somos amigos? Para nada, si no termino en el suelo, alguien puede terminar gravemente herido— él rio fuerte

— Pero que extremista eres Candy White, es solo un baile—

— Para mí no lo es, no tienes idea de cómo quedo el pobre chico que me invito al baile en el instituto, le fracture un dedo un pie y le descompuse el otro—

— Vamos y te demuestro que si eres una extremista— yo iba a replicar de nuevo pero no me dejo— yo asumo todas las consecuencias y posibles muertes— dijo sonriendo

— Bien, pero luego no te arrepientas—

Llegamos a la pista y me puse nerviosa, aparte de no saber bailar, el hecho de que iba a _intentarlo_ con Albert me ponía más nerviosa, Albert hizo que le cruzara los brazos por el cuello y me aprisiono de la cintura.

— Solamente déjate guiar por mí, no pienses tanto, relájate— me dijo, intente hacerlo lo mejor que pude y al parecer funciono, después de un rato estaba bailando y me gustaba, realmente Albert me sorprendía, hacia y me hacía hacer cosas que antes ni siquiera consideraría.

La música cambio a un ritmo más lento, y fue más fácil seguirle los pasos en esta ocasión, de repente lo sentí respirar en mi oído y depositarme un beso en el lóbulo de mi oreja, no pude evitarlo y suspire contra el suyo, Albert me apretó más por la cintura y empezó a darme cortos besos en el cuello mientras subía hasta mi mejilla y al final a mis labios, me dio cortos besos que yo le respondí, a los pocos segundos nos estábamos besando suave y largamente mientras bailábamos. El resto del mundo desapareció para mí, me sentía en las nubes de nuevo y todo gracias a Albert, continuamos besándonos otro rato más hasta que él rompió el contacto para hablar.

— No sabes todo lo que me he contenido todos estos días para no besarte apasionadamente cada vez que te veo— me dijo con la voz ronca y contra mis labios, yo aún tenía los ojos cerrados

— ¿Por qué?— solo alcance a preguntar suavemente

— Candy, tú sabes perfectamente lo mucho que me gustas, pero no tienes una idea de cuánto te deseo, si me dejo dominar por mi deseo entonces no voy a poder cumplir a mi palabra y voy a arrastrarte hasta mi cama cada vez que pueda— mi corazón se aceleró ante sus palabras, abrí los ojos para mirarlo y la verdad se reflejaba en sus ojos, en ellos se veía el más simple y puro _deseo_

— Albert yo…—

— ¡Chicos, dejen de estarse comiendo en público, vamos a descansar un rato!— por primera vez le daba gracias internas a Ster por ser tan imprudente, no tenía la menor idea de que responderle a Albert. Al parecer él no tuvo la misma idea que yo pues lo vi suspirar frustrado, me tomo de la mano y regresamos siguiendo a Ster

Estuvimos otro rato en la mesa conversando y pasándola bien, pero llegadas la una de la mañana decidimos irnos a descansar, cuando estábamos saliendo del bar nos encontramos a Candice y a Terry que al parecer también salían de uno de los bares vecinos, mire a Candice y no pude evitar recordar las palabras de Elisa, ¿Me estaría usando para darle celos a ella? ¿Sería cierto que ella lo dejo por Terry? Si fue así, realmente era una _estúpida_, Terry no es ni la mitad que Albert, sentía muchísima curiosidad por ello, pero no me atrevía a preguntárselo a Albert. Luego de darles un rápido saludo nos subimos al auto.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola chicas esta historia es una TRANSCRIPCION de la original de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente ME PERMITIÓ ADAPTAR sus historias a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

NOVIA COMPRADA

By. Yurika Cullen

Capitulo Seis

Me sentí nerviosa en todo el camino, por un lado tenia las palabras de Albert de hace un rato en mi cabeza y por el otro tenia las palabras de Elisa y las imágenes de Candice en mi mente. Agradecí que Albert no preguntara nada ni sacara el tema de antes a conversación. Cuando estuvimos frente a mi edificio suspire de alivio.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?— al parecer Albert no se iba a guardar nada. ¡Rayos! no sé qué decirle

— Nada— maldije que mi voz sonara nerviosa

— No me mientas, eres pésima haciéndolo y más conmigo— yo baje mí mirada algo nerviosa— Si es por lo que te dije ahora, perdóname, me deje llevar, te juro que aunque es verdad que me tengo que contener cuando estamos juntos, yo no tengo esas intenciones contigo, aunque te desee de la manera más absurdamente posible, yo no sería capaz de hacer algo que tu no quieras, yo te prometí que te respetaría y eso hare— dijo Albert con cara de angustia

— No es eso, o en parte lo es, pero es solo que no sé qué responderte, me gustas Albert, en verdad me gustas, pero no sé qué hacer o decir con respecto a eso— me anime a decir, él tomo una de mis manos y la llevo a sus labios dándome un pequeño beso en la palma

— No tienes que decir nada Candy, yo no lo dije con intención de comprometerte a nada, además el hecho de que en verdad te guste y de que te hayas animado a decírmelo, me deja más satisfecho de lo que imaginas— me dijo sonriendo— pero dijiste "en parte", ósea que hay más— yo maldije mentalmente, pero le diría la verdad, ya que nos estábamos sincerando y que había podido hablar, entonces le diría la verdad

— Es sobre Elisa—

— ¿Elisa? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?— dijo con esa expresión de irritación que aparecía siempre que se mencionaba a los Legan

— Bueno pues— suspire— el día de la cena, cuando me viste hablando con ella, Elisa me había hecho un comentario y la verdad he estado todo este tiempo pensando en si tiene razón— Albert se puso serio

— ¿Qué te dijo?—

— Me dijo que tu habías tenido una relación con Candice en la universidad, ¿es verdad?— Albert frunció el ceño

— Si— dijo simplemente

— Pues, ella dice que estás conmigo para darle celos a… Candice— ahora que lo decía me sentía realmente incomoda y avergonzada. Albert continúo con el ceño fruncido

— ¿Qué más te dijo?— pregunto enojado

— Que… ella te había dejado por Terry y tú me estabas usando por eso—

— ¡Por favor! ¿Y tú le creíste semejante estupidez?— yo baje la cabeza avergonzada— Candy por Dios, después de todo lo que dijo Elisa en la cena de ti ¿le crees la más mínima palabra de cualquier cosa?—

— Perdón, pero es que lo dijo tan segura— le dije suavemente bajando de nuevo la cabeza, Albert me tomo por el mentón para que lo mirara

— Solo para que dejes esas ideas tontas te voy a contar lo que de verdad paso— yo lo mire fijante— es verdad que tuve una relación con Candice, pero las cosas son totalmente diferentes a cómo te las conto Elisa, mi relación con Candice fue más de amistad que de noviazgo, nos llevábamos muy bien y Candice es una mujer excelente, pero nosotros nunca funcionamos como algo más que amigos, la pasábamos bien juntos, nos entendíamos a la perfección, pero la relación era muy fría. Cuando Terry apareció Candice se enamoró casi a primera vista y aunque al comienzo me lo ocultaba luego le fue imposible, cuando Terry estaba cerca ella prácticamente destilaba corazones por los ojos, así que con lo honesta que siempre ha sido me lo conto y me dijo como se sentía, yo igual le dije que no se preocupara que estaba igual que ella en el sentido de que la veía más como una amiga. Incluso yo fui quien los ayudo a juntarse—

— ¿En serio?— pregunte asombrada. Él se rio

— Si, Terry tenía un maldito complejo por el hecho de que en la universidad era unos cuantos centímetros más bajo que Candice, pero estaban tan enamorado como ella, al final y luego de una buena charla conmigo se decidió y él fue quien se le declaro, ahora agradece también el hecho de que creció un poco y al menos la iguala en altura— comento sonriendo y fue imposible no sonreír también

— Perdón—

— ¿Por qué?— me pregunto intrigado

— Por dejarme convencer de Elisa— él sonrió de nuevo

— En cierto modo te entiendo, Elisa tiene una lengua muy afilada y le gusta mucho buscarle puntos débiles a las personas pero, ¿en verdad pensaste que estaba contigo solo por darle celos a Candice?—

— Siendo sincera no estaba del todo segura, pero cuando la vimos hoy la analice a ella y a mí misma y la conclusión es muy obvia— Albert alzo las cejas

— ¿Obvia en qué sentido?—

— Vamos Albert, Candice es la mujer perfecta para ti, aparte de ser de buena posición, es una chica hermosa y tiene buenos sentimientos—

— ¿Y por eso es mejor que tú?— pregunto enojado, yo guarde silencio.

Albert me sorprendió tomándome de la mejilla y acercándome a él para darme un beso apasionado, inevitablemente le correspondí, nos besamos por un rato y al final Albert me dio un beso suave antes de hablar.

— Deja de pensar tonterías Candy— me dijo con la frente pegada a la mía y rosando mis labios— Aunque Candice es todo eso que dijiste, tu eres mil veces mejor, eres infinitamente hermosa, tu belleza es tan sencilla y natural que no tiene comparación con nada, tú también tienes buenos sentimientos, eres una chica luchadora que se sacrifica a si misma por el bienestar de su madre, para mí, tu eres más perfecta que cualquiera, no olvides eso Candy—

— Mis sentimientos no son tan buenos Albert, el hecho de que haya aceptado fingir ser tu novia por dinero no habla bien de mí—

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que incluso eso habla bien de ti? si no fuera por tu madre tu no estarías aquí conmigo y aunque suene egoísta y quizás cruel, lo agradezco infinitamente, de lo contrario no me darías ni la hora—

— Sabes, yo aun no entiendo eso— le dije, él se separó de mí y me miro pidiendo que continuara— aunque el día que hicimos el trato me diste un discurso inmenso sobre tus razones para escogerme a mí como tu novia yo no creo que todo eso sea la única razón, ¿Qué más hay Albert? ¿Cuál es la otra razón para toda esta farsa?— Albert se puso serio

— ¿Por qué tendría que haber otra razón?—

— Albert, tú me estas pidiendo la verdad, yo te la estoy dando, entonces hazlo tú también— no se dé donde saque tanto valor para hablar de esa forma, pero quería saber la verdad. Albert suspiro

— Está bien, tú lo pediste. La verdad es que ese día te lo dije todo, mis razones te las dije tal cual son, pero la más importante es que me gustas Candy, y no de una forma común, me gustas demasiado y si la única manera de que me prestaras atención era haciendo ese trato contigo, entonces lo aprovecharía, te lo dije, mis intenciones de ayudarte eran sin compromiso, y lo siguen siendo hasta ahora, he respetado el trato que hemos hecho y me siento bien haciéndolo, pero para mí es una gran ventaja que dicho trato me deje estar a tu lado—

— ¿Llegar a tanto solo porque te rechace? ¿Significa que esto es solo una forma de demostrar que ninguna mujer te ha rechazado no importar la forma en que la conseguiste?— le pregunte ofendida.

Abrí la puerta del auto y salí rápidamente sin darle tiempo a Albert de evitarlo, tenía los ojos inundados en lágrimas, no sé porque me pongo de esta forma si era lógico que yo no era más que un capricho para Albert.

— ¡Candy!— lo escuche llamarme. Luego lo sentí tomarme de un brazo y girarme hacia él— Espera me mal interpretaste— me dijo con expresión preocupada

— No necesitas darme escusas Albert, esto es solo un trato, no sé porque me importa tanto el saber que soy otra más, que de una forma u otra se sumó a tu lista—

— ¡No digas tonterías!— dijo tomándose el cabello nervioso— Eso no tiene nada que ver, ya te dije que me mal interpretaste, yo no quise decir eso—

— ¿No? ¿Entonces que quisiste decir?—

— ¡¿Pasa algo? ¿Qué le estás haciendo?!— escuche una voz atrás mía pero no me gire para ver quién era, tenía los ojos puestos en Albert. Su semblante se volvió de enojo y bufo frustrado

— ¿Otra vez tú? ¿Es que no tienes mejores cosas que hacer que espiar a la gente? No te metas donde no te llaman— Albert en verdad estaba enojado, su expresión me lo decía

— Me meto porque Candy es mi amiga y si le estás haciendo daño es mejor que empieces a correr— dijo Tom

— ¿A correr? No te tengo miedo perro— antes de que esto se volviera una matanza preferí intervenir

— No está pasando nada Tom, Albert y yo solo estamos hablando, gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero no hace falta, yo puedo cuidarme sola— dije girándome hacia Tom, Tom asintió con rabia y se retiró de mala gana, pero pude ver que se quedó a uno cuantos metros— Albert, mira, disculpa que actúe de esta forma, mejor vamos a descansar, es tarde y quiero dormir— le dije girándome de nuevo hacia él, Albert tomo mi rostro con ambas manos

— Está bien, es mejor que descanses, pero esta conversación no se va a quedar inconclusa, hablaremos luego de ello, solo déjame decirte y que te quede claro, que en ningún momento estoy contigo para que estés en la lista, ni siquiera existe tan cosa, si yo estuviera contigo solo para llevarte a la cama, ya lo hubiera hecho, porque es imposible negar la atracción sexual que tenemos ambos, pero esas no son mis intenciones. Aun así este no es ni el lugar ni el momento adecuado para hablar de ello, lo haremos cuando estés más calmada— yo simplemente asentí— Candy, quita esa expresión por favor— me dijo con semblante serio. Yo suspire para tranquilizarme, a fin de cuentas Albert tenía razón, no tenía por qué ponerme así

— Hablamos luego Albert— dije a modo de despedida, pero él no me soltó el rostro y por el contrario se inclinó para besarme, como pasaba siempre que lo hacía, yo siempre terminaba respondiéndole, cuando el beso termino, Albert me abrazo fuertemente e inevitablemente, hice lo mismo

— Solo prométeme que vas a dejar de pensar estupideces— yo me quede callada— Candy, por favor—

— Está bien— él me dio un beso fugaz de nuevo

— Gracias. ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta el apartamento?—

— No hace falta, es tarde y de verdad estoy cansada, solo quiero dormir— Albert asintió

— Te llamo mañana— me dijo

Yo me gire y entre al edificio, pase junto a Tom y no quise mirarlo, suficiente tenía con Albert como para aguantarme a otro macho cabrío con complejos de perro protector. Sin poder evitarlo me reí, "perro protector" eso suena como algo que Albert diría, definitivamente estaba empezando a hacerme daño estar tanto tiempo con él, ya hacia comentarios parecidos a los suyos, pensé con gracia.

Llegue a casa y todo estaba oscuro, lo más seguro es que con lo tarde que es, mi madre esta vez no hubiera aguantado el sueño y las ganas de fisgonearnos a Albert y a mí no las había podido saciar. Entre a mi habitación y me cambie, me acosté pensando en las palabras de Albert, ¿Qué más querría hablar del asunto? La verdad no tenía ganas de seguir pensando en eso, ya llegaría el momento.

—*—

Me desperté temprano, aunque hubiera llegado tarde anoche, no tenía nada de sueño, mire el reloj de la mesita de mi habitación y marcaba las siete de la mañana, decidí darme un baño antes de hacer el desayuno, mi madre los domingos se levantaba siempre después de las ocho así que aún tenía tiempo.

Me puse unos jeans cómodos, una camiseta azul clara y mis zapatillas Converse negras, apenas había tardado veinte minutos en el baño arreglándome, así que tenía buen tiempo para hacer el desayuno, fui a la cocina y busque algo bueno para hacer, hoy tenía ganas de preparar algo rico para llevárselos a mi madre a la cama, desde que estaba saliendo con Albert y con los exámenes de fin de semestre, no había podido tener este tipo de detalles con ella.

Cuando tuve todo preparado, lo puse en una bandeja y con cuidado de no ir a tirar nada me dirigí a la habitación de Mamá, cuando entre ella aún estaba dormida, así que puse la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche para poder despertarla sin tirarle nada encima.

— Mamá— le dije suavemente moviéndola— te traje el desayuno— mi madre no se movió— María Pony no seas perezosa, levántate— dije moviéndola de nuevo

La gire hacia mí y mi madre tenía la cara mucho más pálida que anoche, respiraba con dificultad y cuando le puse la mano en la frente, estaba ardiendo, me puse muy nerviosa y por más que la llame no me contesto. Trate de calmarme, tenía que estar tranquila para poder pensar, inmediatamente recordé el número telefónico del médico de mi madre, lo llame y al decirle los síntomas dijo que enviaría una ambulancia de inmediato.

Busque rápido los papeles del hospital de mi madre y otros más que ella tenía separados en caso de emergencia, las manos me temblaban y en varias ocasiones los papeles se me cayeron al suelo, las lágrimas me dificultaban la vista y no podía parar de pensar en mi madre. Me senté a su lado y la abrace con fuerza como tratando de darle ánimos para que resistiera, definitivamente no podía con esto solo, busque mi celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y llame a la única persona que en la que podía pensar en estos momentos.

— ¿Hola? ¿Candy?— dijo a voz aterciopelada de Albert

— ¡Albert, necesito que vengas por favor!— le dije con la voz cortada por las lagrimas

— ¡¿Que pasa Candy?! ¿Están bien?— me pregunto preocupado

— ¡No Albert, mi madre está mal, no despierta y está ardiendo en fiebre, ya llame al hospital y mandaran una ambulancia, ven por favor, no si se si podre sola con esto!— le dije aun llorando

— ¡No te preocupes, ya mismo voy para allá, tranquilízate por favor!—

— Gracias Albert, te espero entonces— y corte

A los minutos sonó el timbre, era Tom y dos chicos de la ambulancia, entre los tres bajaron a mi madre en la camilla mientras yo iba pisándoles los talones, cuando iban saliendo con ella del edificio sentí el chirrido del auto de Albert al frenar, él salió rápidamente del auto y corrió hasta mí, venía con ropa deportiva, lo más seguro es que estuviera en el gimnasio.

— ¡Candy!— en cuanto estuvo cerca me lance llorando a sus brazos— Tranquila todo va a estar bien—

— ¡Albert tengo mucho miedo por mi madre!— le dije aun llorando— ayer note que estaba muy pálida pero no le preste atención cuando me dijo que estaba bien, si algo malo le pasa es mi culpa—

— No digas tonterías Candy, tú no eres culpable de nada, estas cosas pasan, pero tu madre es fuerte ya vas a ver que todo sale bien—

— Gracias por venir— le dije, él me dio un beso en la frente

— Señorita White, ¿va a venir con nosotros en la ambulancia?— me pregunto un enfermero

— Ve con tu madre yo te sigo en el auto— me dijo Albert, yo asentí y rápidamente subí a la ambulancia

Tome una mano de mi madre y la apreté cuando la sentí fría, todo el camino me la pase rezándole a Dios para que la cuidara y le permitiera salir bien de esta. Cuando llegamos la bajaron rápidamente y cuando entraron con ella a la sala de urgencias no me dejaron pasar, Albert que llego al mismo tiempo que nosotros me abrazo mientras me llevaba a la sala de espera. No pude evitar largarme a llorar.

— Tranquila Candy, todo saldrá bien— me dijo Albert mientras me abrazaba

— Es todo lo que tengo Albert, mi madre es mi única familia. Perdón por molestarte con esto Albert, pero no pensé en nadie más—

— No tienes por qué disculparte Candy, el bienestar de tu madre me importa tanto como a ti, aunque no lo creas yo le tengo mucho cariño a María Pony y la considero como otra madre para mí, además me alegra que hayas pensado en mí para esto— yo solo pude abrazarlo

— No he llamado a Annie ni a Paty, debo hacerlo, ellas también querrán estar al tanto—

— Dame tu móvil, yo las llamo, tu siéntate y descanse ¿ya desayunaste?— yo negué con la cabeza— entonces espérame aquí, iré a traerte algo mientas las llamo— le di mi móvil y lo vi marcharse a la cafetería

Espere unos cuantos minutos más y luego Albert apareció con café y algunos croissants, aunque no quería comer nada, prácticamente me obligo a tragármelos, el café si me lo tome gustosa pues la verdad necesitaba algo de energía para esto.

Quince minutos después aparecieron Annie y Paty seguidas de Ster y hasta Archie, todos estuvieron conmigo acompañándome en el hospital, pero a quien sentí más pendiente de mi fue a Albert, no se apartó ni un minuto de mi lado y siempre estuvo preguntando si quería algo o si me sentía bien.

A las diez de la mañana salió el doctor Martín, quien era el especialista de mi madre, en cuanto lo vi corrí hasta él preguntando por Mamá.

— ¡¿Cómo está mi madre?!—

— Por el momento está estable, ha sufrido una recaída, al parecer tu madre se ha sentido débil últimamente—

— Ella no me dijo nada— comente asustada— ¿pero se pondrá bien?—

— Tendrá que estar hospitalizada por un tiempo, le cambiare los medicamentos y las secciones de quimioterapia serán más frecuentes, si responde bien mientras se encuentre en el hospital, le daré de alta, pero deberá cuidarse mejor y hacer todo lo que yo le diga, tendrás que vigilarla bien— yo asentí

— ¿Puedo verla?—

— No por ahora Candy, está en cuidados intensivos, debemos dejarla descansar, en la tarde la llevaremos a un cuarto y podrán visitarla. Tu madre es fuerte, se repondrá, yo sé que sí, solo no pierdas la fe—

— Lo sé— dije simplemente

— Pero antes necesito que pases a recepción y llenes los papeles para autorizar la hospitalización de María Pony— yo asentí de nuevo— descansa un poco Candy, te llamare en cuanto la pasen a un cuarto—

— Candy, el doctor tiene razón, vamos a tu apartamento para que descanses— dijo Annie cuando el doctor se fue

— No Annie, me quedare aquí, mi apartamento queda muy lejos y quiero estar cerca por si algo sucede—

— Candy pero debes descansar— me dijo Archie

— No hace falta, ya se los dije quiero estar cerca—

— Si quieres Ster y yo podemos quedarnos y si algo pasa te llamamos— yo negué de nuevo

— Vamos a mi apartamento— dijo Albert— está cerca de este hospital, solo a unas cuadras, si te llaman puedes venir rápido— la voz de Albert era más de orden que de pregunta, todos me miraron dándole la razón a él

— Está bien— dije al fin

Fuimos hasta recepción y los chicos se despidieron de nosotros, no sin antes pedirnos que les comunicáramos cualquier cambio en mi madre o cuando la pasaban a un cuarto para venirla a visitar. Después de asegurarles que les llamaría, empecé a firmar los papeles de la hospitalización de mi madre. Pero cuando la enfermera me pidió un número de cuenta o la tarjeta de crédito para cargar los gastos de la hospitalización, recordé que como solo la había usado una vez, no la traía conmigo ni me sabía el número de cuenta.

— Cargue todo a esta por favor— dijo Albert entregando una de sus tarjeta

— Albert no, ya suficiente…—

— No— me corto— no me salgas con otro discurso sobre el dinero, aquí lo más importante ahora es Mamá, así que deja de preocuparte— yo asentí de nuevo, con Albert nunca ganaba una

Llenamos todo lo necesario y luego nos subimos al Camaro para ir al apartamento de Albert, ahora que lo pesaba era la primera vez que iría. Cuando llegamos me sorprendí, pues pensé que el edificio donde él vivía seria de esos que te dejan con la boca abierta, aunque si era muchísimo mejor que el mío, aún seguía siendo algo más discreto y nada ostentoso, lo que si se notaba, era que tenía buena seguridad.

Saludamos al vigilante que respondió al nombre de Félix, físicamente me recordada a Ster, pero no me gusto la mirada que me dio, luego subimos hasta el quinto piso donde estaba su apartamento. Cuando entramos no pude evitar observar todo el lugar, aunque Albert viviera solo tenia todo muy bien ordenado y la decoración era bastante masculina pero se notaba muy cálido el lugar


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chicas esta historia es una TRANSCRIPCION de la original de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente ME PERMITIÓ ADAPTAR sus historias a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

NOVIA COMPRADA

By. Yurika Cullen

**Capitulo Siete**

— Siéntate— me dijo Albert señalándome el sofá de la sala— ¿quieres algo de tomar?— me pregunto yendo a donde imagine seria la cocina

— ¿Tienes Coca-cola?— él asintió, a los minutos volvió con dos latas, una para él y otra para mí— Gracias de nuevo Albert, siento molestarte tanto— él me paso un brazo por los hombros y me llevo hasta su pecho

— Deja de agradecer tanto Candy, sabes perfectamente que no eres molestia— yo lo abrace por la cintura en forma de agradecimiento

— ¿Puedo preguntar porque me veía tan raro el vigilante?— le pregunte recordando la mirada de sorpresa del acuerpado hombre. Albert soltó una risita

— Bueno, imagino que se le hace un poco extraño que suba una mujer a mi apartamento, nadie ha venido aquí a excepción de mis padres— yo alce mi rostro y lo mire

— ¿En serio?— él asintió— Yo pensé que tu apartamento era testigo de las muchas chicas que has tenido— iba a continuar diciendo _en tu cama_, pero preferí callarme. Albert se puso serio

— No, para tu información yo nunca he traído a ninguna mujer aparte de mi madre aquí, aunque ahora tu eres la excepción— dijo sonriendo— pero tampoco han sido _muchas chicas,_ está bien que he tenido unas cuantas, pero te sorprenderías al saber que son más bien pocas—

— Eso si es extraño, las mujeres prácticamente se lanzan hacia ti— le dije bromeando

— Sí, tengo que reconocer que tengo suerte con las mujeres, pero que ellas se lancen no significa que yo las acepte y me acueste con todas, no me gustan las mujeres fáciles—

— Entonces yo soy tu mayor reto— él bufo frustrado

— ¿De nuevo con eso Candy? Ya te lo dije, yo no estoy buscando solo eso de ti— antes de preguntarle algo, su móvil empezó a sonar, Albert miro la pantalla y contesto rápidamente, era Rose, al parecer él les había avisado sobre mi madre y ella estaba llamando a preguntar por su estado, me agradaba su actitud, en serio se preocupaba por mi madre y al parecer Rose y William también— Tranquila mamá, te mantendré informada… si, justo estaba pensando en eso… ¿Podrías pedirle a papá que me cubra unos días?... gracias, yo también te quiero, adiós— y colgó— mis padres te mandan saludos Candy y me pidieron que les informáramos cuando María Pony reciba visitas para ir a verla— yo asentí

— Aunque no es necesario que se tomen tantas molestas Albert ya suficiente has hecho tú—

— Candy— dijo en tono enojado— deja ya esa actitud, mejor vamos a almorzar ya es hora, ¿Pedimos algo de comida italiana?— me pregunto

— Está bien—

No volvimos a tocar más el tema del porque él estaba conmigo, de nuevo; hablamos de cosas mas triviales y almorzamos tranquilos, después de comer Albert me dijo que se daría un baño pues efectivamente lo había sacado del gimnasio, me pidió que durmiera un poco pues me notaba cansada y la verdad lo estaba, así que no chiste ni objete nada y acepte su invitación a dormir.

Cuando estuve en su cuarto y en su cama, estuve detallando toda su habitación, era muy a su estilo y todo era tan cómodo y estaba tan inundado de su olor, que me sentí muy a gusto ahí, era como estar a su lado, tampoco pude evitar pensar en la ironía de la vida, de una forma u otra termine en _su cama_, tal vez no de la forma en la que pensé que sería al principio, pero en su cama al fin. De tanto pensar me quede dormida fácilmente.

— Candy— sentí que me sacudían suavemente— Candy, despierta— abrí los ojos perezosamente y me encontré de frente con los verdes de Albert, él tenía su sonrisa torcida, _mi favorita,_ de nuevo pensé en las ironías, cuando lo conocí detestaba esa sonrisa porque la consideraba arrogante, pero ahora de arrogante no tenía _nada_

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunte al fin

— Llamaron del hospital— de inmediato me senté— Tranquila, no ha pasado nada malo, el doctor Martín llamo para avistarte que ya pasaron a tu madre a un cuarto, podemos ir a verla cuando queramos—

— Entonces vamos ya, quiero verla— Albert asintió

Llegamos en poco tiempo, pues el apartamento de Albert, de verdad estaba cerca al hospital, preguntamos por mi madre en recepción y nos dieron el número de la habitación de mi madre, rápidamente subimos a verla. Cuando entramos mi madre estaba medio sentada y una enfermera le daba algo de comer, mientras su expresión era de auténtico asco, eso era otras de las cosas que compartíamos ambas, el desprecio a los hospitales. Es una lástima que por su enfermedad, hubiéramos pasado demasiado tiempo en ellos los últimos años.

— ¡Mamá!— dije corriendo a abrazarla

— ¡Hija! Qué bueno verte—

— No vuelvas a darme un susto así, has el favor de decirme siempre como te sientes, no importa lo que sea, no me vuelvas a ocultar nada— la regañe

— Lo siento hija, no quería preocuparte—

— Me preocupa más que me escondas las cosas, pero al menos ya estás bien ¿Cómo te sientes?—

— Bastante mejor, aunque no me agrada nada la idea de quedarme hospitalizada— dijo haciendo cara de horror. Albert que estuvo parado a mi lado esperando a que terminara de _saludar_ a mi madre, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla

— María Pony que gusto verte mejor, nos has dado un susto a todos— mi madre le tomo una mano

— Gracias Albert, perdona haberte molestado a ti también— dijo mi madre algo apenada

— No digas eso, ya estás hablando como Candy, ustedes no son ninguna molestia para mí. Lo que importa ahora es que debes cuidarte para que salgas pronto—

— Por lo menos me alegra que Candy no haya estado sola en todo esto, de nuevo gracias por cuidarla—

— No hace falta que lo agradezca— dijo de nuevo Albert

— Es una pena que te vaya a dejar sola en casa por un tiempo hija, no me gusta nada que estés sin compañía— dijo tristemente mi madre

— Candy puede pasar el tiempo que usted este aquí en mi apartamento, además queda muy cerca de aquí, podrá venir más fácilmente y no estará sola, aunque solo si usted lo permite— le comento Albert, yo abrí los ojos sorprendida y voltee a verlo

— Claro que si puede, no sabes lo que me alegra eso, no quiero que Candy este todo este tiempo sola, no sabemos cuánto voy a estar aquí— dijo mi madre alegremente ante la idea de mi compañía

— Albert, en verdad no quiero ser una molestia, ya bastante has hecho por nosotras— le dije algo avergonzada, la verdad es que también me daba muchos nervios la idea de _vivir _un tiempo con él

— Tonterías, hoy mismo iremos por algo de ropa a tu casa— nuevamente Albert estaba más bien ordenando que preguntando, y de nuevo yo no objete más, era tiempo perdido, además de verdad me agrada la idea de estar más cerca de mi madre

Pasamos lo que quedo de la tarde con María Pony solo nosotros dos, pues aunque llamamos a todos a avisarles sobre el estado de mi madre, ya era algo tarde para visitas y era preferible que mi madre descansara un poco, ya mañana podrían venir todos los que quisieran. A las siete de la noche, debimos abandonar la habitación, pues no se permitían más visitas y debido al estado delicado de mi madre, tampoco permitían acompañantes para dormir, me sentí muy mal de dejarla sola, pero ella me prometió que estaría bien y que mejor me fuera a descansar, que ya podría verla al día siguiente. Algo resignada acepte irme, pero le prometí que a primera hora estaría ahí para verla mañana.

Salimos directamente para mi apartamento, cuando llegamos al edificio subimos y guarde en una mochila, ropa suficiente para unos días, un par de zapatos, mi pijama, ropa interior y mi cepillo de dientes, revise que no quedara ninguna llave abierta, ninguna luz encendida y que todo estuviera en orden antes de salir.

Cuando bajamos al primer piso me encontré a Tom en la puerta con el inseparable Sam a su lado, en cuanto me reconoció, corrió hasta mí para preguntar por el estado de María Pony y se alegró de que estuviera bien, también me dijo que iría mañana a visitarla en la tarde antes de tomar su turno de noche, yo le agradecí su preocupación y le di la dirección del hospital.

— ¿Y adónde vas?— dijo viendo claramente la mochila que Albert llevaba en la mano

— A mi apartamento— le dijo Albert fríamente, Tom alzo ambas cejas

— Voy a quedarme con Albert mientras mi mamá este en el hospital, él vive a unas cuadras así que me queda más fácil ir a verla desde allí y estar al pendiente por si pasa alguna emergencia— de nuevo me sentía dándole explicaciones a un novio celoso— Albert nos lo ofreció, así que vine a recoger algunas cosas por ahora—

— Claro, hay que aprovecharse de la ocasión ¿no?— dijo Tom mirando directamente a Albert

— ¡Ya me tienen cansado tus estúpidos comentarios de hombre celoso!— le dijo Albert irritado mientras elevaba la voz— ¿A ti que te importa si Candy vive conmigo o no? A fin de cuentas, ella es mi novia, puede quedarse conmigo todo lo que se le dé la gana, deja de estar haciendo reclamos e insinuaciones infantiles y acepta de una maldita vez que lastimosamente para ti Candy esta conmigo. Me tiene arto tu actitud conmigo, yo no te he dado motivos para que andes apuntándome con el dedo todo el tiempo, si lo que te molesta es que yo por el simple hecho de tener dinero me haya fijado en Candy, pues déjame decirte que tienes una mente bastante anticuada, si te preocupa que yo abuse de mi posición social para hacerle algo malo, puedes estar absolutamente tranquilo, si estoy con ella es porque _la quiero_ y no tengo la más mínima intención de abusar de ella, además, creo que Candy estaba bastante grandecita para cuidarse sola, no necesita guarda espaldas que hablen por ella— y sin esperar la respuesta de Tom me tomo del brazo y me jalo hasta el auto.

Yo estaba totalmente en shock, entre todas las palabras que Albert dijo solo dos se me quedaron grabadas en la cabeza, _la quiero_, había dicho claramente, le dijo a Tom que estaba conmigo porque me quería. ¿Sería cierto? ¿O solo lo dijo para molestar a Tom o por el calor del momento? No tengo la menor idea, pero verdad o no, mi corazón se aceleró y me sentí realmente feliz con sus palabras.

— Te juro que si la próxima vez que me lo encuentre, continua con esa actitud estúpida, entonces me voy a olvidar de la caballerosidad y le hare entender las cosas de maneras más _diferentes_— me dijo aun enojado después de arrancar el auto a toda velocidad— jamás en la vida pensé encontrar otra persona diferente a Mike que me saque de mis casillas con tanta facilidad, es realmente frustrante— continuó desahogando su rabia

— Cálmate Albert— le dije riendo

— Yo no le veo lo gracioso— me dijo aun enojado

— Yo si la verdad, jamás pensé verte en este estado, estas que rompes el manubrio— Albert noto la fuerza con la que apretaba el manubrio, así que soltando un suspiro redujo la presión con que lo estaba agarrando y de paso bajo un poco la velocidad, iba realmente rápido

— Perdóname por actuar de esta forma en tu presencia, pero en serio perdí el control—

— No tienes por qué disculparte, la verdad es que Tom también comenzaba a cansarme, desde hace algún tiempo él me había dado a entender que sentía algo más que amistad por mí, pero yo solo lo veo como un amigo, así que me hice la desentendida, para no tener que darle una negativa tan de frente. Pero desde que se enteró que salgo contigo me mira casi siempre con reproche, a veces incluso me siento dándole explicaciones a un novio celoso. Aunque Tom es un buen chico, algo acelerado, pero no es malo, tiene un gran corazón— le conté

— Podrá tener un gran corazón, pero le falta cerebro— dijo más tranquilo y dándome de nuevo su sonrisa torcida

— No te preocupes, por muy lento que sea, después de todo lo que dijiste, dudo que vuelva a molestar— le dije riendo.

Me moría por preguntarle si era verdad que me quería, pero me daba miedo, si él de verdad lo sentía, ya me lo habría dicho anteriormente o lo haría pronto. Pero mientras eso pasa, prefiero quedarme con la duda a exponerme a alguna respuesta que no me guste o que me haga daño. Porque al menos por mi parte, ya las cosas estaban claras, yo _si_ lo quería, lo quería demasiado, incluso podría decir que lo amo, me había _enamorado_ de Albert, pero era imposible no hacerlo, su forma de ser y de tratarme me dejaba con la guardia baja, en verdad era _imposible_ no caer rendida a sus encantos.

Llegamos al edificio de Albert y el vigilante de nuevo se sorprendió al verme llegar con él _otra vez_, además no pasó desapercibida la mochila que Albert traía.

Subimos y Albert de nuevo ordeno comida para la cena, me dijo que mientras esperábamos podría darme un baño en su habitación y cambiarme de una vez para estar más cómoda, luego de que terminara, él hizo lo mismo y yo me quede viendo televisión en la sala mientras esperaba, cuando él estuvo listo, al rato llego la cena, comimos bastante tranquilos y vimos televisión otro rato luego de comer. Cuando di mi tercer bostezo, Albert apago el televisor.

— Sera mejor que vayamos a descansar— dijo levantándose— te vas a quedar en mi habitación— me informo

— ¿Y tú?— le pregunte

— El sofá de la sala es bastante cómodo, me quedaría ahí—

— De ninguna manera, yo soy la que debe quedarse en el sofá, además soy más chica que tú, dormiré más fácil en el—

— Estás loca, ni de chiste te quedas tú en el sofá, dormirás en mi habitación y punto—

— Oh no Albert Andry, esta vez no cederé a tus ordenes, si duermes en el sofá, entonces yo lo hare en el piso—

— ¡Mujer terca! Deja de ser tan caprichosa— se quejó bufando exasperado

— Tengo una mejor idea— dije algo nerviosa al analizar bien mi proposición. Él me miro interesado— durmamos los dos en la cama— Albert levanto ambas cejas y yo me sonroje— ¡no me mal interpretes!— me apresure a decir— solo vamos a _dormir_, nada más—

— Yo no he dicho una sola palabra, pero ¿Estas segura? ¿No piensas que yo puedo intentar algo?—

— Confió en ti, sé que no intentaras nada— le dije la verdad

— ¿Cómo estas tan segura?—

— Solo lo sé, como tú mismo dijiste, si tus intenciones fueran esas, ya habrías abusado antes— él rio

— No confíes tanto Candy, ni te asegures mucho de mi autocontrol, yo también soy humano—

— Si, uno bastante caballeroso— volví a decir, era la verdad, confiaba en él, tal vez la que tendría que usar su autocontrol en esta ocasión era yo

Albert se acercó a mí y me beso, me dio un beso bastante apasionado y efusivo, como todas las veces le correspondí mientras le cruzaba los brazos al cuello para tenerlo más cerca.

— Gracias por tu voto de confianza, pero será mejor que vayamos a dormir ya, si continuo besándote no puedo asegurarte que de verdad pueda controlarme— dijo riendo, me dio un beso fugaz en los labios y luego me tomo de la mano hasta su habitación

Nos acostamos cada uno por un lado diferente de la cama, nos deseamos buenas noches y apagamos las luces aun conservando la distancia entre nosotros en la cama. Yo estaba dándole la espalda, pero me moría por girarme y abrazarlo, no sé si Albert leyó mi mente, pero a los pocos minutos lo sentí girarse, tomarme por un brazo y girarme a mí también para quedar los dos juntos, me acerco lo más que pudo a él y yo apoye mi cabeza en su pecho mientras Albert me abrazaba por la cintura.

— Por más que lo intente, ni el autocontrol evitara que duerma mínimo abrazado contigo, es imposible tenerte a un metro y no poderte abrazar— me dijo mientras reía

— No hay problema, creo que a mí también me gusta la idea— le dije acompañando su risa y cerrando los ojos— Buenas noches Albert—

— Ahora si serán buenas noches Candy— no comentamos más nada y minutos después, nos quedamos dormidos


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola chicas esta historia es una TRANSCRIPCION de la original de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente ME PERMITIÓ ADAPTAR sus historias a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

NOVIA COMPRADA

By. Yurika Cullen

**Capitulo Ocho**

A la mañana siguiente Albert fue el primero en despertarse, me sorprendió con el desayuno en la cama y yo cada vez me estaba haciendo más ilusiones con sus detalles, desayunamos algo ligero y nos cambiamos rápido porque yo moría por ir a ver a mi madre.

— Albert ¿No tienes que ir a la empresa?— le pregunte cuando estábamos entrando al hospital

— No, le pedí a mi padre que me sustituyera unos días—

— ¿Por qué?— pregunte sin entender

— ¿No es obvio? No te voy a dejar sola, además también se lo prometí a tu madre y no es que como que no pensara hacerlo— yo me quede parada en mi sitio y lo mire asombrada— ¿Qué pasa?— me pregunto al no comprender mi reacción

— ¿Estás haciendo todo esto por mí? ¿En serio?— pregunte aun incrédula

— Si, pero no entiendo porque te sorprendes, haría esto y mucho más por ti— dijo serio— ¿Por qué te es tan difícil entender que yo soy capaz de ayudarte desinteresadamente? Deja de mirarme así, a veces pienso que debería ofenderme de lo desconfiada que eres conmigo ¿No te he demostrado ya que yo no soy como tu pensabas al principio?— me sentí mal al ver que estaba dolido

— Perdóname Albert, pero ningún hombre aparte de Ster había estado interesado en ayudarme tanto así tan fácil, se y comprobé que no eres como yo pensé al comienzo, pero es que te portas tan bien conmigo que a veces pienso que es solo un sueño— él sonrió cambiando su expresión y me dio un abrazo

— Bien, pues vas a tener que esforzarte un poco más en tu actitud desconfiada hacia mí, además, después de que pase todo esto, tu y yo vamos a tener esa conversación que hemos estado aplazando tanto, hay algo que tengo que aclararte y decirte, por mientas tanto, no creas lo que te dicen lo demás hasta que no lo compruebes por ti misma y por favor, tenme un poquito más de fe—

— Okey, te lo prometo— le dije sonriendo

Entramos a la habitación de mi madre y pasamos toda la mañana con ella, a María Pony también le sorprendió el hecho de que Albert no fuera a trabajar al igual que yo solo para acompañarnos, con esos gestos mi madre realmente estaban encariñada con él, se notaba en como lo trataba y como lo miraba, es como si fuera otro hijo más para ella. Sin importar como terminaran las cosas con Albert, trataría de que por lo menos, su relación con mi madre no cambiara, ella de verdad lo quería.

Al medio día, Rose y William vinieron a visitar a mi madre y ella se disculpó con ellos por haberse tenido que conocer en una situación así y en un desagradable hospital, ellos le restaron importancia y solo le pidieron que se esforzara con su tratamiento para que saliera a cenar con ellos una noche de estas. Mi madre se puso muy contenta y también congenio muy bien con ellos, especialmente con Rose, hablaron un buen rato mientras que William y Albert se ponían al tanto de algunas cosas de la empresa, yo las acompañe en su conversación y ambas tenían muchos pasatiempos en común, incluso Rose le prometió a mi madre que le enseñaría unas buenas recetas para que mejorara su comida. La verdad, no sé cómo ira a lograrlo, para María Pony la cocina no es su fuerte.

En la tarde, también fueron a visitar a mi madre, Paty, Ster y los chicos, incluso más tarde apareció Tom y al parecer el pequeño _encuentro_ con Albert en la noche anterior lo calmo un poco, pues se portó muy bien, hablo muchísimo con mi madre y a mí me trato como en los viejos tiempos, solo espero que esa actitud no sea así solo por la presencia de mi madre, de todas formas, Albert prefirió salir para no incomodarlo con su presencia además de que aprovecharía la oportunidad para llamar a Susana su secretaria y pedirle que le entregara unos papeles de su escritorio a su padre.

La semana transcurrió rápido y mi madre cada día se veía mejor, según el doctor Martín si continuaba así, le podrían dar de alta en una semana más, el viernes había salido con Albert a cenar a un restaurante italiano que era su preferido, todo este tiempo nuestra relación había mejorado mucho, la convivencia con Albert era realmente muy tranquila y éramos muy compatibles juntos, Albert estaba muy cariñoso conmigo y yo tenía miedo porque estaba acostumbrada demasiado a él y el día en que tuviéramos que terminar nuestro trato, me hiciera demasiada falta.

Los besos entre los dos cada vez se hicieron más frecuentes y más apasionados, incluso en las noches, nos empezábamos a besar de tal manera que las caricias no tardaban en llegar, pero Albert siempre era el que ponía los límites y el que tomaba el control de la situación, frenándose y frenándome. Sinceramente estaba frustrada, aunque sonara absurdo, yo me moría por estar con Albert en la intimidad, en lo poco que alcance a ver, se nota que Albert es muy apasionado y entregado, me moría por descubrir como seria si hiciéramos el amor, pero él siempre se frenaba diciendo que no debía abusar de su autocontrol y siendo sincera, yo estaba a punto de decirle que mandara su autocontrol al carajo. Pero no me había atrevido pues me daba vergüenza.

Hoy sábado había pasado como siempre todo el día con mi madre, en la tarde Albert tuvo que ir a la empresa para una reunión importante y esta vez él no podría faltar, yo debía ir a mi apartamento por unos papeles de María Pony y de paso por un poco más de ropa para mí, Albert se ofreció a dejarme su coche pero lo rechace y le dije que me iría en autobús, pero él insistió y no se quedó tranquilo hasta que no le prometí ir y volver en taxi.

Llegue al edificio y salude a Jimmy que estaba como siempre con Sam a su lado, subí a mi apartamento y aliste todo lo que necesitaba, pero antes de salir decidí limpiar un poco pues ya se podía ver algunas capas de polvo por todo el lugar, tarde media hora limpiando y salí más contenta pues no quería que el apartamento se descuidara y estuviera hecho un desastre para cuando mi madre volviera.

— Candy— sentí que me llamaron cuando salía del edificio, me gire y vi a Tom ya ocupando el lugar de Jimmy y atando a Sam a una biga

— Hey Tom— lo salude sonriendo

— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo va María Pony?—

— Yo bien gracias y mi madre mucho mejor que como la viste hace dos días— Tom había ido regularmente a visitarla

— Salúdala de mi parte cuando la veas—

— Claro—

— Candy, yo quería hablar contigo— me dijo serio y yo ya imaginaba que no me hablaba solo para saludar a Mamá

— Dime—

— Hay algo importante que quiero decirte— _¡Hay Dios no, que no sea lo que imagino!_— Candy yo desde hace mucho tiempo quería decirte que— _¡Mierda si es lo que pienso!_— que estoy enamorado de ti— _¡No! Dios no, ¿Qué le voy a decir?_ Yo me quede pasmada mirándolo

— Tom, yo, tu sabes que yo estoy con Albert ahora— dije nerviosa

— Lo sé, pero eso no significa que tengas que estar con él toda la vida, yo sé que tal vez tu estas deslumbrada con Albert, entiendo que es difícil negarse cuando alguien de su posición muestra interés, pero si intentaras con alguien diferente, tal vez…—

— ¡Espera!— lo pare irritada— ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué me estas queriendo decir Tom? ¿Crees que yo estoy con Albert solo porque él tiene dinero y porque según tú es imposible que alguien con su posición pueda fijarse en alguien como yo? — dije enojada

— No quise decir eso Candy, quiero decir que es lógico que él te deslumbre, tiene las _formas_ para hacerlo—

— ¡Otra vez el mandito dinero! Tom, ya te lo dije, a mí no me importa el dinero de Albert, si yo estoy con él es por algo totalmente diferente—

— ¿Por qué?—

— ¿Y crees que te lo voy a decir? Por Dios, eso es algo que solo me importa a mí y a él. Mira Tom, en verdad yo te quiero, pero como un amigo, nada más, solo puedo ofrecerte una amistad, tú dices que intente algo diferente y tal vez me dé cuenta así que lo que tengo con Albert no es como yo pienso ¿no? Pues déjame decirte que estas equivocado, ya te lo dije, yo no estoy con Albert por su dinero, de verdad estoy enamorada de él Tom, de su personalidad, no de su bolsillo. Por favor Tom, no lo hagas más difícil para mí. Entiéndelo, voy a estar con Albert hasta que se canse de mí, porque por mi lado estaría con él siempre—

— ¿Vas a arriesgarte a sufrir? ¿Y si solo eres un juego para él? ¿Qué harás cuando se canse?—

— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro que se cansara? Y en llegado caso de que pase, asumiré las consecuencias, si llegara a pasar todo lo que dices, entonces lo afrontare con lo que sea necesario, pero por ahora, no lo voy a dejar— y eso era nada más que la verdad

— Está bien, pero quiero que sepas que yo estaré aquí por si algún día me necesitas, si él se cansa, entonces, estate por segura, que yo te voy a estar esperando— me dijo. Yo me sentí más tranquila de que no continuara insistiendo

— Gracias Tom, y aunque suene egoísta, espero que ese día no llegue y espero también que pronto encuentres alguien que de verdad te valore, que en verdad te quiera por lo que eres, te mereces a alguien que te pueda dar amor completo Tom, mereces recibir amor de verdad, no sobras— le dije mientras lo abrazaba— Aun así, muchas gracias por tus sentimientos— le dije

Me gire para marcharme, pero sentí que me tomaba de un brazo y me volvía a girar a su lado, me tomo del rostro y me beso, era un beso desesperado y muy intenso, pero lastimosamente no me hacía sentir nada. _Nada comprado a los besos de Albert. A_poye mis manos en sus hombros para empujarlo, pero no era capaz de separarme. De repente escuche un golpe y quede liberada rápidamente. Me gire y vi a Albert parado a mi lado mirando con una expresión que nunca le había visto, estaba lleno de ira y odio, respiraba entrecortadamente y tenía los puños cerrados frente a Tom que estaba tirado en el suelo por el golpe.

— ¿De qué maldita manera te tengo que hacer entender las cosas _perro_ desgraciado?— le dijo Albert con la voz llena de odio. Tom se pasó el dorso de la mano por el labio inferior que sangraba, levanto su mirada y vio a Albert con el ceño fruncido— ¿Me quieres explicar qué demonios estaba pasando?— dijo de nuevo Albert pero ahora mirándome a mi

— Albert, primero cálmate— le pedí

— ¿Qué me calme? ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga cuando te encuentro besándote con este imbécil? ¡Te estoy pidiendo una explicación Candy, porque no quiero dejarme llevar por las apariencias y empezar a juzgar equivocadamente! ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?— pregunto de nuevo enojado

— Albert…—

— Ella no tiene la culpa— me interrumpió Tom que ya se había levantado y estaba parado atrás de Albert— fui yo quien la beso, Candy incluso estaba tratando de separarme—

— ¿Es verdad?— me pregunto más relajado. Yo asentí, Albert suspiro y se giró a Tom— Eres una molestia ¿sabías?— le dijo serio— más te vale que no te vuelvas a acercar a Candy— lo amenazo

— No te tengo miedo—

— No me importa, solo te lo advierto— le dijo de nuevo, se agacho a recoger la maleta con mis cosas que se me habían caído cuando Tom me beso, me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta el auto

El camino hasta su apartamento fue en completo silencio, Albert tenía el rostro serio, cuando llegamos, me ayudo a bajar del auto y de nuevo el camino hasta su apartamento fue sin una sola palabra. Abrió la puerta y me dejo pasar primero, camino hasta el sofá y dejo ahí mi mochila, yo me quede parada en medio de la estancia sin saber que hacer o que decir, no sabía si estaba enojado conmigo, se giró hacia mí y me miro aun serio.

— Albert, yo…— no pude continuar

Albert acorto nuestra distancia y me beso, me beso con demasiada pasión y desespero, era el segundo beso del día que recibía de esa forma, pero este _definitivamente_ era el mejor y el que _yo quería_. No tarde en responderle, como siempre le cruce los brazos al cuello y él me acerco mas a el tomándome por la cintura.

— Perdóname de nuevo por lo de ahora— me dijo cuando terminamos de besarnos

— ¿Por qué?—

— Por haber intentado juzgarte, pero de verdad, me moría de celos, no sabes cómo me sentí cuando llegue y lo vi besándote, no pensé y simplemente me lance a pegarle— yo le di un beso fugaz en los labios

— No tiene importancia, yo habría actuado muchísimo peor, creo que ni siquiera te hubiera dado la oportunidad de explicarme algo, te hubiera juzgado sin pensar— le dije la verdad. Albert suspiro y me tomo del rostro

— No aguanto más Candy, te dije que hablaríamos esto cuando tu madre estuviera bien, pero episodios como el de Tom me obligan a adelantarme— dijo frustrado

— ¿De qué quieres que hablemos?— pregunte confundida

— Del trato— mi corazón se aceleró, lo más seguro es que Albert estuviera esperando a que mi madre se recuperara para terminar conmigo, pero al parecer, se iba a adelantar

— ¿Y qué vamos a hablar?—

— Cuando me hablaste de Candice habíamos quedado al pendiente de una conversación, yo te dije que tenía que decirte y aclárate algo— yo asentí. El me llevo hasta el sofá y me sentó, haciéndome seguirlo

— Habla de una vez Albert— lo apresure

— Candy, yo te dije que te había propuesto este trato porque me gustabas, y porque era una ventaja para mi estar a tu lado por medio del mismo— yo asentí de nuevo— todo eso es verdad, pero la razón detrás de todo eso es mucho más importante— suspiro— Candy, tú me gustas demasiado, y si te propuse el trato, fue con la ilusión de que pasando tiempo conmigo y dándome esa oportunidad de conocernos, te enamorarías de mi— yo abrí los ojos con sorpresa

— Pero…— él puso un dedo en mis labios

— Quería conquistarte, quería que por medio de este noviazgo falso resultaras siendo mi novia de verdad, que me aceptaras no solo por el trato, sino porque sentías algo por mí, no me había animado a decírtelo, debido al estado de Mamá, suficientes preocupaciones tenías con tu madre para yo sumarte una más, quería esperar a que ella estuviera bien y de ese modo replantearte las cosas, pero la verdad la escena de Tom me hace querer hablar contigo con la verdad mucho antes de lo planeado. _Te amo_ Candy, me enamore de ti, yo no estoy contigo solo porque fueras la única que me rechazara, ni porque seas un capricho, yo de verdad te amo. Pero si tu no sientes lo mismo…—

Esta vez fui yo quien no lo deje continuar, lo calle con un beso, sin poderlo evitar me senté sobre sus piernas y lo abrace con fuerza mientras lo besaba, Albert al comienzo sorprendido se quedó estático, pero luego me abrazo por la cintura y me correspondió.

— No digas más tonterías Albert, si tú te vas a sincerar, entonces yo también debo hacerlo— le dije— todo este tiempo estuve tratando de no pensar en lo que sentía por ti, porque me daba miedo encariñarme demasiado y sufrir cuando las cosas terminaran, pero hace pocos días fue imposible seguir haciéndolo. Yo también te amo Albert, hace mucho que yo deje de estar contigo solo por el dinero, si te soy sincera desde un comienzo te sentí más como mi novio de verdad y todo lo que hemos hecho juntos nunca ha sido una actuación, tampoco te he acompañado a la cena de tu familia ni he salido contigo porque fuera mi obligación, en verdad quería hacerlo y la paso muy bien a tu lado—

— Entonces, ahora mismo deshago ese maldito acuerdo— me dijo serio— desde hoy, dejas de estar conmigo por el dinero, pero aun así, no pienses que dejare de dártelo—

— Ni loca—

— No— me interrumpió— antes de que digas algo, primero ven— dijo levantándose y jalándome a la habitación, me sentó en la cama y lo vi ir hasta el armario y rebuscar algo entre sus ropas, de nuevo regreso casi corriendo y se inclinó a mi lado. Yo me pasme ante lo que veía— Cásate conmigo Candy, aunque al comienzo habíamos acordado que serias mi novia y luego mi prometida, yo de verdad estaba esperando un tiempo a que sintieras algo por mí para hacerlo de verdad, para pedirte con toda la seriedad del mundo que quiero que te cases conmigo— me dijo abriendo una cajita de terciopelo azul

— Creo que será imposible negarme— le dije sonriendo, Albert saco el anillo y me lo puso, se levantó se sentó a mi lado y me beso

— Ahora si— dijo cuando terminamos el beso— no me vas a poder decir que no te ayude económicamente, pronto serás mi esposa y legalmente podre hacerlo, así que no quiero objeciones desde ahora— me dijo y de nuevo su tono era más una orden que una pregunta. Yo negué varias veces con la cabeza pero no dije nada, simplemente me acerque de nuevo y lo bese, era imposible negarse


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola chicas esta historia es una TRANSCRIPCION de la original de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente ME PERMITIÓ ADAPTAR sus historias a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

NOVIA COMPRADA

By. Yurika Cullen

**Capitulo Nueve**

Nos besamos apasionadamente y de un momento a otro sentía Albert acomodarse sobre mi e intensificar el beso, yo le correspondí de igual modo y a los segundos fue imposible no sentir su erección contra mi pelvis, metí las manos bajo su camisa, pero de inmediato Albert dejo de besarme y me sostuvo de las muñecas mientras se acostaba a mi lado en la cama. Su respiración era agitada.

— Para Candy— yo bufe frustrada, ya me imaginaba que iba a decir, había hecho lo mismo incontables veces en los últimos días

— ¿Qué pasa?— le pregunte frustrada

— Candy, si continuamos así…—empezó a decir

— Albert— lo corte— No vengas de nuevo con el mismo cuento, tu autocontrol me importa un carajo— le dije enojada. Él se giró recostándose en su codo y me miro sorprendido

— ¿Qué?— me pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos

— Lo que oíste, todos estos días has salido con lo mismo y si no he dicho nada es porque me daba miedo que llegáramos más allá y luego sufrir cuando me dejaras, pero si ya sé que me amas y ya sabes que te amo ¿Entonces porque te detienes?— la boca de Albert estaba abierta, parpadeo un par de veces y luego cerro de nuevo la boca

— Me estas queriendo decir ¿Qué todo este tiempo estuve conteniéndome y dándome largas duchas de agua fría para nada?— yo sonreí ante la imagen mental de Albert bañándose con agua fría

— Creo que si— le dije al final. Albert se dejó caer de nuevo a la cama y bufo frustrado

— Eso es imperdonable— volvió a decir ahora riendo

— ¿Por qué?— él me tomo de una mano y me levanto colocándome sobre él, me paso un brazo por la cintura abrazándome con fuerza y con su mano libre tomo mi barbilla

— Candy— dijo serio— tú no tienes una idea de cuánto te deseo, desde la primera vez que te vi en el café despertaste en mi ese sentimiento de la manera más intensa posible, al comienzo te convertiste en una obsesión, soñaba todas las noches contigo, para mí era realmente frustrante el hecho de que me rechazaras como nadie lo había hecho nunca. Por eso empecé a investigar sobre ti, quería encontrar la forma de hacer que cayeras, pero el tiro me salió por la culata, mientras más supe de ti y mientras más cosas descubría, más me interesabas, más me gustabas…

…Pero aunque el deseo continuaba, mis sentimientos cambiaron, te admire por ser una mujer tan luchadora y dedicada, por no caer a mis encantos cuando sabias que era millonario y que te podría pagar fácilmente lo que me pidieras, te respete por eso, aunque al final acudieras a mí, tus únicos motivos eran ayudar a tu madre, el que la pusieras a ella sobre ti, me hizo aguatarme todo este tiempo, porque no quería que lo hiciéramos mientras tu pensaras que para mí era solo diversión, no quería que pensaras que ibas a caer en la supuesta lista de la que me hablaste al comienzo, quería y quiero que sea especial, que no lo consideres como un simple rato en mi cama, porque cuando hagamos el amor— me dijo y yo me estremecí ante sus palabras— cuando seas _mía_, no voy a permitir que nadie más te toque, vas a ser mía para siempre—

— Albert— le dije casi en un susurro— yo no quiero ser de nadie más, pero en ese caso, yo también quiero lo mismo— Albert apoyo sus labios contra los míos de manera intensa

— Claro que sí, yo también seré solamente tuyo Candy, pero aun así ¿Estas segura de lo que me pides?— dijo tomando mi rostro con sus dos manos— ¿en verdad quieres que hagamos el amor?— de nuevo me estremecí ante sus palabras, pero no le respondí nada, solamente lo bese— Lo tomare como un si— me dijo cuando dejamos de besarnos

Albert se levantó mientras me sostenía en sus brazos y se giró a la cama acostándome en medio de ella, luego se acostó sobre mí y me beso con pasión mientras acariciaba mi cuerpo con ambas manos. Yo no quise quedarme atrás y metí mis manos bajo su camisa acariciando su pecho y abdomen, Albert soltó un pequeño gruñido en mis labios y yo sonreí ante su acción. Él imito mi acción y metió sus manos bajo mi blusa, yo me estremecí ante el contacto de sus manos con mi piel, sentía que me quemaba, peor la sensación era tan agradable, que la piel que no había sido tocada, casi gritaba por su atención.

Me quito la blusa y su camisa, me beso el cuello y empezó a bajar por entre mis pechos hasta mi abdomen, beso mi ombligo y lentamente fue desabrochando el pantalón que traía puesto bajándolo lentamente mientras continuaba besando mi piel, se quedó arrodillado a mi lado observando mi cuerpo con solo la ropa interior y yo me ruborice por su mirada tan intensa. Luego de acariciarme por largo rato se sacó sus propios pantalones y se acostó de nuevo sobre mí con solo sus bóxers.

— Te amo Candy— me dijo contra mi oído

— Yo también te amo Albert— le respondí abrazándolo por el cuello y acariciando su cabello

Después de más besos y caricias, ya estábamos rozando nuestras pieles desnudas por completo, Albert se levantó unos segundos hasta la mesita de noche y saco un preservativo, rápidamente se lo coloco y volvió a su lugar sobre mí. Me beso de nuevo y lo sentí empezar a entrar suavemente en mí, cerré los ojos cuando sentí dolor y Albert se detuvo de inmediato.

— Candy— me dijo en un regaño— Tenías que habérmelo dicho antes, si no hubiera tenido cuidado pude hacerte daño—

— Pero no lo hiciste— le dije sonriendo y besándolo de nuevo

Albert sonrió contra mis labios y continuó después de unos cuantos besos, cuando estuvo totalmente adentro se detuvo de nuevo esperando que me acostumbrara. Cuando vio mi semblante más tranquilo empezó a moverse, yo lo abrase más fuerte y empecé a jadear, Albert comenzó moviéndose lentamente, pero a medida que mis jadeos y gemidos aumentaban él también aumento el ritmo, le cruce las piernas alrededor de su cadera y Albert soltó un gemido ronco por mi acción, continuó moviéndose y segundos después arquee mi espalda contra su pecho y solté un sonoro gemido, mi cuerpo se sacudió como nunca en la vida lo había hecho, segundos después sentí a Albert besarme con fiereza y ahogar su propio gemido en mis labios mientras él también llegaba al clímax.

Albert se acostó a mi lado y me llevo consigo recostándome sobre su pecho, nos tapó con las sabanas y me acaricio un brazo mientras recuperábamos el aliento.

— Creo que si hubiera sabido desde antes que eras virgen, me hubiera obsesionado más contigo— me dijo con voz seria luego de unos segundos de silencio. Yo levante el rostro y lo mire

— ¿Por qué?—

— Los hombres somos egoístas Candy y aunque yo no me considero egoísta en la mayoría de las cosas, las mujeres son otro tema aparte, yo siempre quise que la mujer que fuera a ser mi compañera toda la vida, fuera solo mía, que no la hubiera tocado nadie y sin pensarlo me cumpliste ese deseo. Lo que significa, que ahora si no hay marcha atrás Señorita White, usted ya tiene dueño— me dijo en broma, pero su mirada me decía que era totalmente en serio

— Señor Andry— le dije de la misma forma— ya se lo dije, yo no quiero ser de nadie más, pero aun así, usted también tiene dueña y muero porque cierta Elisa Legan se entere— él soltó una carcajada y me abrazo fuertemente

Hablamos otro rato más sobre cosas sin importancia, luego empezamos a besarnos e inevitablemente hicimos el amor otra vez. Esa noche fue la primera noche en la que disfrute tanto un desvelo.

A la mañana siguiente fuimos al hospital para darle la noticia a Mamá, Albert había llamado antes de salir del apartamento a su madre, y Rose había pegado un grito de alegría tan fuerte que aun estando yo a varios metros de Albert pude escucharlo, William también paso al teléfono y lo felicito, le dijo que ya era hora de que formalizara una relación y pensara en el futuro, después de otros cuantos comentarios, pudimos salir hacia el hospital.

— ¡Hija! ¡No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo! ¿Es de verdad?— mi madre había gritado justo cuando entramos, ni siquiera nos había dado tiempo de contarle, había notado el anillo en cuanto cruce la puerta y de inmediato supo de que era. Albert se rio

— Si se refiere a que me voy a casar con su hija, si, es verdad, aunque creo aún falta tu aprobación— dijo Albert saludándola de beso en la mejilla

— Albert por Dios, ni siquiera tienes que pedírmelo, ya me estaba preguntando porque tardabas tanto, incluso llegue a pensar que Candy me estaba escondiendo la noticia— yo alce las cejas

— ¿Por qué pensaste eso?— le pregunte curiosa

— Candy, pero si ustedes desbordan amor por los poros, jamás en mi vida había visto una pareja más enamorada que ustedes— dijo mi madre feliz. Yo solo pude sonreír. La puerta se abrió y el doctor Martín entro saludando con una gran sonrisa y con un gran ramo de rosas

— Buenos días— nos saludó a todos

— Buenos días— respondimos Albert y yo

— Hola doctor ¿Y esas flores?— pregunto mi madre

— Es un regalo para ti, al parecer tienes un enamorado en el hospital— Albert y yo nos miramos sin comprender y mi madre abrió los ojos sorprendida

— ¿Enamorado? ¿Quién es?— pregunto interesada, el doctor sonrió

— Recuerdas al doctor Phil Dwyer—

— El que vino con usted hace dos días a mi revisión general ¿No?— el doctor asintió— ¿Él?— pregunto sonrojada. Yo solo sonreí, al parecer Cupido le dio a mi madre otra oportunidad

— Si, está bastante interesado en usted Mamá, incluso me pidió le preguntara si le molesta que venga a visitarla—

— Pero claro que no— dijo ella entusiasmada

— Estupendo, creo que se va a poner muy feliz, aunque, es una pena, no podrá visitarte aquí por mucho tiempo—

— ¿Por qué?— pregunte yo

— Déjenme decirles que nuestra querida paciente a respondido muy bien al cambio que le realizamos a su quimioterapia, podrás salir en dos días más Mamá, pero deberías seguir asistiendo cada quince días para tus secciones— María Pony exclamo un grito de alegría y yo corrí rápido a abrazarla— Además el cambio no solo ha sido favorable para tu estadía aquí, realmente estas ganando esta batalla contra el cáncer Mamá, no quiero hablar de más, pero considero que con máximo un año más estarás curada por completo, pero eso sí, todo siempre y cuando te cuides y hagas todo lo que yo te diga—

— Por supuesto que si doctor, es la segunda mejor noticia del día— dijo emocionada mi madre

— Bien, entonces, en cuanto salgas, vamos a realizar una cena con mi familia y así celebramos tu recuperación y nuestro compromiso— le dijo Albert, mi madre acepto gustosa

Los días pasaron rápido y mi madre salió del hospital tal cual había dicho el doctor, fue muy triste para mí dejar el apartamento de Albert, pero extrañaba a mi madre y quería cuidar de ella todo lo posible, estaría al pendiente de cada cosa para que su recuperación fuera satisfactoria.

También le habíamos contado la noticia a Annie y los chicos, y como lo imagine, ella y Paty se ofrecieron a ir conmigo y mi madre de compras por el vestido de novia y los de dama de honor y madrina, que serían los papeles que ambas representarían. La boda la realizaríamos luego de que me graduara, pues solo me faltaba un semestre y quería terminar primero mi carrera antes de casarme, lo que les dio más tiempo a Annie, Paty y mi madre para atormentarme con centros comerciales, salones de fiesta, cocteles, bufetes y todo lo demás, aunque ambos quisimos una boda discreta, aun así eran muchas las cosas por preparar, así que prácticamente los seis meses antes de la boda fueron un reto total para mí, la universidad, Albert, y las salidas con las chicas para los preparativos de la boda, casi acaban conmigo.

Cuando Tom se enteró, renuncio a su trabajo, no supe nada de él por un par de meses y en verdad me preocupaba su paradero, pero tres meses después me entere que había vuelto a su ciudad natal y ahí había encontrado el amor con una vieja amiga de la infancia. Me alegraba mucho por él, le deseaba lo mejor y espero que la chica le de todo lo que yo no pude y él tanto quiso.

Mi madre había empezado una relación con Phil y para mi sorpresa habían decido casarse primero que nosotros, aunque en un principio me pareció apresurado, después de verlos juntos no me quedo duda de que en verdad se amaban, además no podía estar más que contenta porque mi madre no iba a quedar sola luego de mi boda, ambos decidieron hicieron algo discreto también y se casaron por lo civil un mes antes de mi boda.

Por otra parte me había hecho socia de Ster, con lo que me gusta la cocina, con mi nueva carrera de administración y unos cuantos concejos de Albert, nos animamos para ampliar un poco más el café y montar un restaurante el cual yo administraría, era algo muy bueno para comenzar con mi carrera y la verdad me gustaba mucho la idea. Apenas estábamos empezando pero las cosas se veían bien, habrá que esperar un poco más para ver qué tan buena fue la idea. Realmente mi vida estaba cambiando para mejor.

—*—

Hoy había sido por fin el día tan esperado, ya era oficialmente la Señora Andry, _Candy Andry_, iba a tardar un tiempo en acostumbrarme a mi nuevo apellido, pero no me disgustaba para nada, la ceremonia había sido en una pequeña capilla de Chicago, donde habían ido pocos invitados, le había pedido a Ster el favor de que fuera él quien me entregara en el altar y él gustoso acepto, pues aunque fuera unos pocos años mayor que yo, se consideraba como un padre para mí, o al menos eso fue lo que dijo, yo por mi parte lo veía más como un hermano, pero acepte que fuera mi padre, ¿Qué tenía de malo?

Cuando lance el ramo, Annie había saltado tan alto para atraparlo que todos se sorprendieron que alguien tan pequeño pudiera llegar tan lejos, ella había abrazado a Archie gritando que eran los próximos, y él solo había reído diciendo que para él sería un placer, así que ella tomo eso como una proposición de matrimonio y al instante empezó a planear su propia boda.

— Annie a veces me da miedo— me dijo Albert mientras bailaba conmigo después de habernos cambiado el traje y el vestido y mientras veía a Annie dibujando el diseño de su propio vestido en una servilleta

— Lo sé, pero es tan encantadora que se le perdona todo— le dije sonriendo

— Tienes razón, pero dígame Señora Andry, ¿Está preparada para su luna de miel?— pregunto en broma

— No, la verdad aún no termina de gustarme el que sea una sorpresa Señor Andry, ¿Por qué no me dices a donde me llevaras?—

— Claro que no, dejaría de ser sorpresa, además aguanta un poco, si has aguantado todos estos meses, un par de horas mas no te harán daño— yo le di un suave golpe en un brazo

— Eres incorregible— le dije sonriendo

— ¡Hola!— saludo una horrible voz a mi espalda, me gire y vi a Elisa con su esposo Mike de la mano— ¿Qué les parece si cambiamos pareja para esta pieza? ¿No me prestas a tu esposo unos minutos?— me pregunto

— ¡Oh Elisa! Es una pena, pero, desde hoy este hermoso hombre que vez aquí, estará ocupado para ti y para cualquier otra por el resto de su vida, así que no, no te lo presto— le dije sonriendo

Sentí las risas de varias parejas a mi lado y pude ver a Candice y Terry a Rose y William, a Patricia y Ster, a María Pony y Phil y a Annie y Archie bailando a nuestro alrededor mirando a Elisa con gracia mientras disimulaban su risa. Ella había cerrado la boca con enojo y había fruncido el ceño, sin decir nada, jalo del brazo a su esposo y salió del salón bufando frustrada, mientras Mike gritaba un _"Felicidades por la boda"_ y alzaba una mano despidiéndose. _Realmente es un estúpido._

— Bien, acabo de comprobar que mi esposa es toda una fiera— dijo Albert riendo

— Si, vas a tener que cuidar que no te rasguñe la espalda con mis garras— le seguí el juego

— Déjame decirte, que la advertencia llega tarde, aún tengo las marcas de cierta ocasión en la que mi ahora esposa se puso muy violenta cuando estábamos en la cama— me susurro al oído y yo me puse tan roja como una fresa. Albert al ver mi semblante soltó una carcajada y me abrazo fuerte mientras me besaba fugazmente en los labios— Adoro que te sonrojes, pero mejor vámonos ya o perderemos el avión, además, muero por ver de nuevo la otra faceta de fiera que tiene mi mujer— esta vez le sonreí y lo bese con fuerza

— Bien, porque Annie y Paty acaban de darme un conjunto de cuero con látigo incluido como regalo de bodas— le dije mirándolo seria, Albert alzo ambas cejas y luego volvió a sonreír

— Pues tendremos que usarlo, es de mala educación botar lo que te regalan. ¡Rayos! creo que el viaje en el avión se me ara eterno, muero por verte usando ese traje— dijo dándome mi sonrisa torcida

— Entonces vamos ya— le dije respondiendo su sonrisa

Albert me tomo de la mano, y después de despedirnos de todos, subimos al Camaro con rumbo al aeropuerto, definitivamente tendría que agradecerle a mis amigas, tengo el presentimiento de que gracias a ese conjunto de cuero, esta luna de miel, va a ser inolvidable.

**FIN**


End file.
